


But It's Your Daddy's Job to Take Care of You

by taegyungie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Baby, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, added age difference, aka my favourite thing, boys in lingerie, like every kink imaginable is touched on, mentioned polyamoury, that's not true but, this is all so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyungie/pseuds/taegyungie
Summary: Laid, paid. Same thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: taebaekult  
> tumblr: taetaeofficial

“You need to get laid,” Sehun states simply, sipping apathetically from his straw as he watches Baekhyun hunker down into the seat across from him. 

 

“Hello, it’s nice to see you, too,” Baekhyun quips, tossing Sehun a playful sneer. It’s a wednesday afternoon, which means Baekhyun is meeting Sehun at their favourite cafe for lunch. This time he was late, busy with bank meetings and errands. He’s strung out. 

 

“Seriously, you look like you haven't slept in days. You need to get laid.”

 

“What I  _ need, _ ” Baek smirks, waving down the waiter. “Is to get paid. One water with lemon, please.”

 

Sehun smiles around his straw at Baekhyun as the waiter walks away. “Laid, paid. Same thing.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles, leaning back in his seat and crossing an ankle over his lap. The sun is warm and bright in the sky, kissing Baekhyun’s face comfortably. It relaxes him. He’s had a long couple of days; cracking into savings, switching accounts around, pawning priceless gifts from former clients. He can certainly use this breather. 

 

“You haven't had a client since that Wu guy moved back to Canada. Baek, it's time for you to get hunting.”

 

Baekhyun sighs. He’s used to having at least two clients at a time. He’s used to being busy, sated, and positively spoiled. Just a few months ago, Baekhyun had three clients: an older man who got found out by his wife and had to call it off, another who lost his job and couldn't afford Baekhyun’s company anymore, and the handsome and likeable Yifan who had to move back to Canada for family reasons. Baek has been struggling to pay his half of his rent for the last little bit. His roommate is in a fucking indie rock band, and he can still afford his rent better than Baekhyun can. 

 

It's ridiculous, how much money Baek is used to making. He’s accustomed to a certain lifestyle. He’s tired of taking money out of his savings to buy groceries. Albeit, he buys expensive groceries, but there’s no way he’ll ever buy colourless and tasteless produce from a discount grocer. 

 

“Junmyeon has a friend,” Sehun begins to say. This catches Baekhyun’s attention, his eyes popping open and his head turning to face the younger boy. 

 

“Speaking of which, how are things going with that client of yours?”

 

“You jealous?”

 

“A little bit,” Baekhyun smiles, reaching for his water that was placed on the table just a minute before. “He’s extremely pretty.”

 

“He treats Jongin and I so well.” Sehun’s smile is wistful as he speaks. It almost makes Baekhyun coo. He’s known Sehun for an incredibly long time, and no matter how adult-like his career is, Baekhyun will always see him as a little kid. “We’re both considering dropping all our other clients and dedicating our time to just him.”

 

Baek’s eyebrows raise. It's a funny situation, his two friends are in. They happened upon a ridiculously handsome young man who happened to be wealthy enough to afford - and want - the company of not one, but  _ two _ sugar babies. He spoils the two younger boys absolutely rotten, paying them nearly double what they usually ask and showering them in gifts. He must be terribly fond of them. Baek doesn't entirely blame him. His two friends are almost annoyingly loveable. 

 

“So, anyway, he has this friend,” Sehun continues, now that Baek’s interest is clearly peaked. “Crazy hot, crazy rich.”

 

“Two excellent qualities.” 

 

The waiter comes to take their orders, putting the conversation on pause. They order their usuals, smiling with flirty eyes to the handsome young waiter who appears a bit smitten over the two handsome men sitting at the table, sporting designer clothing and expensive haircuts. Then the waiter is retreating with their orders and Baek turns back to the conversation. 

 

“Details. I’m tired of watching my savings account get smaller.”

 

“He’s the CEO of Xi Wu Enterprises.” Sehun’s voice is matter-of-fact. It’s like he knows he’s already won Baek over. 

 

“That Chinese company that owns literally everything?” Baekhyun asks. Sehun nods, neatly styled hair falling into his forehead. “How old is he?”

 

“I think he's around Jun’s age, so around thirty.”

 

Baekhyun could practically see the heavens opening up. “Thank god. I’m tired of crusty old ones. They're not nearly as fun.”

 

Sehun laughs, shaking his head and digging into the pocket of his jacket. A perfectly embroidered silk bomber that looks brand new and terribly expensive. He presents a business card, pushing it across the table toward Baekhyun. “I’ve met him. He’s brutally hot. Jun says he's stressed out from work lately and could use some release. Jongin and I told Jun  _ all _ about you. Says you're exactly his type.”

 

“Flattered that you spoke of me so highly,” Baekhyun quips. He accepts the card without reading it, putting it in the pocket of his own brand new and terribly expensive jacket. 

 

“Actually I said you were little and fiery and bossy and mouthy.”

 

Baek can't even be offended. “You're not wrong.” 

 

They enjoy their lunch, chit chatting about little things. It's a pleasant afternoon, and Baekhyun feels considerably lighter, with the prospect of a new client in the air. 

 

\-----

 

He saunters into his apartment sometime later, humming to himself as he tosses his keys onto the kitchen counter and wandering over to the wine rack for a glass of rosé. This is a night of celebration. 

 

“You’re in good spirits,” sounds a familiar low voice from the living room. Baek smiles, taking a quick sip of his wine before hopping over to the living room. He plops down on the couch, sprawling himself over the lap of his roommate. 

 

“Great things are happening, Chanyeol!” Baek, ever a fan of the dramatics, brings the back of his hand up to his forehead and leans back with a wistful expression on his face. He nearly spills his wine all over the suede couch but it does earn a giggle from his best friend. 

 

“And what might that be?” He struggles to get Baek off his lap, but the smaller boy complies. Hardly. He’s still sitting too close.

 

A wistful sigh. “A new potential client! I don't have to live in poverty anymore!” 

 

“Baek, your savings account alone had more money in it than what my dad made after six months of work. You’re the opposite of poor.”

 

Baek bats his eyelashes, taking a prolonged sip of his drink. “You know what I mean, Yeol. Not all of us can live in worn out Rolling Stones t-shirts like you.”

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, tilting his head back to take a swig of his beer. It's laughable, how completely different the pair of them are. Yet, Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been inseparable since high school, supportive of each other’s decisions to drop out of college to pursue their own things - sure, Chanyeol’s was music and Baekhyun's was, well, sex for money - and found this apartment together. Chanyeol, unimaginably friendly and warm, who enjoys grungy dive bars and cheap beer and mosh pits. Baekhyun, sickeningly sweet and charming, who enjoys expensive nightclubs and fine wine and fashionable company. They run in completely different crowds, but come home to each other where they both kick back and are so unapologetically themselves. 

 

“So who's the new client?” Chanyeol pokes at Baekhyun’s ribs. 

 

“The CEO of Xi Wu Enterprises,” he grins proudly. 

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows shoot up as he finishes taking a sip of his beer. “Oh, Zhang Yixing, right?”

 

Baekhyun blinks, digging into his pocket to retrieve the card. Chanyeol was right. 

 

ZHANG YIXING

CEO, XI WU ENT.

 

His contact information is on the backside. A stylish decision, Baekhyun thinks. 

 

“That's him,” Baek says, confused. He hadn't even heard of the guy before. He’s the one who associates with the wealthier part of Seoul. 

 

“I read about him when they opened up a branch in Korea. He was a corporate lawyer for them back in Beijing and they promoted him to CEO of the Korean branch so they could keep Chinese management in a foreign country.”

 

Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol with furrowed brows. He slaps at his chest playfully. “Quit being so smart, Chanyeol! No one reads the news anymore.”

 

“That’s obviously not true,” Chanyeol swats back at him. “So is it set in stone, or…?”

 

Baek shakes his head, digging into his other pocket for his cell phone. “No, I’m actually gonna call him now. But I have a good feeling about it. Word is I’m just his type.”

 

Chanyeol winces, clicking his tongue. “Low standards, then.” 

 

They accidentally get wine and beer all over the lush area rug beneath the couch. It’s worth it though. Baekhyun won the wrestling match. 

 

He’s still a tad winded as he dials Yixing’s number and settles back on the couch. Chanyeol is grumbling to himself, patting rags down over the stains on the carpet. It’s of no point, Baek was planning on getting a new one, anyway. 

 

“This is Mr. Zhang,” A sweet but steady voice rings over the static of the phone. Baekhyun smiles. 

 

“Why Mr. Zhang, lovely to reach you,” he says, purposely making his voice as syrupy as possible. Chanyeol visibly scoffs, shaking his head at Baekhyun’s business voice. Of course, Baekhyun’s business involves getting men to sleep with him. He  _ has _ to flirt. “The name is Byun Baekhyun.”

 

A pause. “Ah,” the other man says. “I was told you might be calling.”

 

“By our mutual friend Junmyeon, right?”

 

“Yeah, he…” He pauses to chuckle. His laugh is cute. “You came highly recommended. Though I’m not sure if this is my type of stress reliever.”

 

“Oh, I’m quite the dose of fun! Just ask any of my former clients. If you're willing to pay for a long-distance call to Canada, that is.”

 

Chanyeol sits back on his haunches, now. He looks perfectly amused, watching Baekhyun with an intrigued smile on his face. 

 

“I don't doubt that you are,” Yixing replies. He sounds somewhat hesitant, yet entirely sure. The type of man to plot out every word carefully. “I’m used to a round of golf or a bottle of scotch as my stress reliever, however.”

 

Baekhyun makes an indignant sound, jokingly stating, “I am far more fun than a round of golf, Mr. Zhang.”

 

A laugh. It’s a pretty laugh. “You’re very convincing, Mr. Byun.”

 

“Call me Baekhyun, please,” Baek chimes. “Why not give it a shot? What does your schedule look like, Mr. CEO?”

 

The man on the other line starts muttering to himself in Mandarin, presumably looking at his calendar. He sighs loudly. “Busy. How about I text you details, Mr. By- Baekhyun?”

 

“Sounds fantastic. You have my number, boss.” 

 

“You will be hearing from me, Baekhyun.”

 

“I’m counting on it.”

 

He hangs up, pleased with himself. Chanyeol grins at him, completely incredulous, shaking his head. Baekhyun beams back. 

 

“You're way too good at that,” Chanyeol says. “Calling him boss? Mr. CEO? You're too good.”

 

“The type of men I involve myself with, dear Chanyeol, are the type who get off on being in a place of power.” Baek is utterly elated with how perfectly that conversation went. “I remind them how powerful and important they are, and then they spoil me.”

 

“What a difficult job you have,” Chanyeol chides. He’s scrambling up from his spot on the floor, gathering up the wet rags to put in the laundry hamper. He returns from his room, plopping down on the other side of the couch. “Seriously, I saw your last client. I’m not even gay and I would’ve hit that.”

 

Baekhyun hums delightedly at that. “Perhaps you should have! He works for a record label, you know. That flat ass of yours could’ve landed your band a deal.”

 

Chanyeol scoffs, stretching out and putting his feet up on the coffee table. “If anything’s gonna land my band a proper deal, it’s these arms.”

 

“You do have great arms.”

 

An eye roll. It’s impressive, honestly, that Chanyeol’s eyes haven't rolled right out of his head at this point. “I was talking about my drumming.”

 

“You do have great arms, though.”

 

“Thanks. Pizza for dinner?”

 

\-----

 

It took a couple of weeks of texting back and forth before both Baekhyun and Yixing found a day that worked best for them. Baek found himself taking a cab to the Gangnam district, the bright lights and expensive people walking expensive dogs just beyond the car window. The cab now pulls up in front of an obnoxiously tall condo building. All glass and steel and exhibitionism. Honestly. All these people do is show off how much money they have. 

 

He’s greeted in the lobby by a beautiful woman behind the counter. He gives her his name, as Yixing had earlier instructed him to do and she gives him a key card to get into the elevator. Baek has been in a lot of beautiful places. Baek has worked for plenty wealthy men who meet him in wealthy homes, hotel rooms. He’s never been in a place where he needs to receive a  _ key card _ in order to ride the elevator. 

 

He checks himself in the mirrored walls of the elevator. The key card, apparently, tells the elevator which loft to go to, so Baek had nothing to do once inside besides gussy himself up. His hair looks perfectly purposely disheveled. His eyeliner is subtle and flattering. His black shirt shows off the breadth of his chest, his jeans the curve of his thighs. Perfect.

 

The loft is, as Baekhyun expected, incredible. It's grand and spacious with a view of the city Baekhyun couldn't even dream possible. The furniture is fashionable and expensive. And is that a grand piano? He steps through the door, past the nervous-looking man who’s greeting him, eyes wandering around the utter glamour of it. This is, without a doubt, the richest sugar daddy Baekhyun has ever had. 

 

“So,” the man says. Yixing. Devastatingly handsome with bright eyes and a broad chest. Without a doubt the hottest sugar daddy Baekhyun has ever had. Sehun was right. Crazy hot and crazy rich. “Would you like some tea, perhaps?”

 

Also, apparently, the most polite sugar daddy he's ever had. Baekhyun halts in his tracks, turning around to eye the man up and down. He looks awfully nervous, and it makes Baekhyun smile. 

 

“No, I’m okay, thank you,” Baekhyun purrs back. He watches with predatory eyes as Yixing saunters over to a stylish, black, leather arm chair, settling himself down and running a hand down his face. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Yixing murmurs, sighing out. “I just don't know how to do this. Do we get right into this or…?”

 

At the sight of how nervous the other man is, the corners of Baekhyun’s lips dance into a smirk. It's too cute. He saunters over to the seat as slyly as possible, letting his eyelids droop so he’s looking down at Yixing through his eyelashes. 

 

“Well,” he hums, settling himself down in his lap. He straddles his thighs, despite the tight fit on the chair, his palms lying flat on his shoulders. Yixing stiffens beneath him for a moment before relaxing. “With someone as hot as you, I wouldn't mind getting right into it.” 

 

Yixing smiles bashfully, hands lightly brushing against Baek’s hips. Baekhyun admires him, still in his work clothes. His suit jacket is long gone, the simple silk black tie hanging loosely around his neck, the top two buttons of his crisp white shirt undone. Fuck. Definitely the hottest sugar daddy Baek has ever had. 

 

Also, the most nervous. It's endearing, how polite and shy he's behaving, but if Baek is going to do his  _ job  _ he's going to have to loosen up a bit. There’s a hesitance in his eyes, a tentativeness. Like he’s unsure whether he’s allowed to touch or taste or take. 

 

“I just…” Yixing says, distractedly, eyeing the way Baekhyun’s black t shirt pulls taut across his chest. “What am I supposed to do?”

 

“Anything,” Baekhyun says, voice sickly sweet. He leans in, close to his ear, his fingers digging in and massaging his tense shoulders. “That's why I’m here. I’m very pliant, and very willing.”

 

Yixing sighs, as though he's aware of what he wants to do, but can't quite muster up the strength to do it. Baekhyun sighs in response, deciding he’s going to need some more time to loosen up. 

 

“How about we start with a drink?” Baek suggests, hands running down the front of Yixing's shirt. He feels hard lines and definition. His mouth waters. “Do you have any beer?”

 

“Not much of a beer drinker,” Yixing says, studying Baek’s face intently. “But there’s champagne in the fridge.” 

 

Baekhyun’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh? Champagne for no special occasion?” He climbs off Yixing's lap, not unaware of how he looks a tad distraught at the loss. “You really are my favourite one, so far.” 

 

Remind them how important they are, and they spoil you.

 

He struts over to the fridge, purposely swinging his hips with more vigour than necessary. There’s a reason he wore his favourite jeans - the light washed ones that are a size or so too small. He knows his assets. He knows just how great his ass looks. And he knows it's working, as Yixing's gaze is hot and heavy on him as he retreats into the kitchen. 

 

“I mean,” Baekhyun chimes, opening the fridge and bending right over, pretending to be looking intently into the fridge, but really just presenting his ass on full display. “What kind of man can afford to have champagne for no special reason?”

 

“The kind of man that can afford the company of pliant and willing boys.”

 

Baekhyun grins. That's the spirit. He grabs the bottle of champagne from the fridge, turning around to face Yixing with wide eyes. “Flutes?”

 

“Cupboard above the coffeemaker.”

 

He pours them each a glass, taking his sweet time. He hums to himself as he wanders about the kitchen, wiggling his hips a little bit to the tune. He can still feel the older man's eyes on him. He needs to put on a show. 

 

Then, he's back in front of the chair, a flute of champagne in each hand as he gingerly settles himself back onto the CEO’s lap. It's a wonderful lap, Baekhyun notes. Strong and firm and thick. A dancer, perhaps? So a lawyer, a businessman, a dancer, and apparently a pianist? Why, Zhang Yixing is one hell of a man. 

 

Baekhyun hums delightfully at the first sip of champagne. It's delicious. He continues to drink it, not caring that it's made to be sipped on. He loves the way the bubbles tickle the roof of his mouth. He notices, though, that Yixing isn't drinking his. He’s watching Baekhyun as he gulps his down. 

 

Hands are still hovering over him, rather than against him, though. Yixing’s eyes may have darkened and his breathing may have deepened but he still looks unsure and Baekhyun is almost ready to give up. 

 

He sighs. “Is something wrong?” He makes his way to climb off Yixing’s lap. “Did I not meet expectations, or-”

 

“No, no!” Yixing pleads, hands gripping urgently at Baekhyun’s hips to tug him back down. “No, it isn't you,” he says softly, now, hands kneading circles in Baekhyun’s hips. “You're very pretty.”

 

Baekhyun beams at the praise, reaching for the flute of champagne that Yixing abandoned on the table situated next to the chair. He takes a sip. 

 

“I’m just nervous. I don't want to disappoint.”

 

“Disappoint?” Baekhyun furrows his brow, putting the champagne back down and pressing his hands against Yixing’s broad chest. Yixing’s hands slide up and down Baekhyun’s sides, now, and the touch is electric. “Please, have you seen yourself? There’s no chance I’ll be disappointed.”

 

Yixing hums, letting his hands wander over Baekhyun’s thighs. It sends a jolt of heat through Baekhyun. Like Yixing's hands are a source of flame, scorching through Baek’s skin as he studies him, feels him, learns all his lines and curves. Then his hands slide back to cup Baek’s ass cheeks, earning a groan from the smaller boy. “You know, Baekhyun, you have a very cute ass.”

 

Baekhyun giggles, curling his fingers into the sides of Yixing’s ribs. “You're cute, Yixing.”

 

“Please,” Yixing says, voice low. “Call me daddy.”

 

Baekhyun feels heat pool in the pit of his stomach at the quick change in dynamics. Yixing was so tentative and gentle, now handsy and territorial and asking to be called  _ daddy _ . Baekhyun beams, moaning his response, watching Yixing’s face as he continues his adventure over Baekhyun’s body. 

 

His eyes are intense, watching with focus as his fingers knead and brush almost every inch of the smaller boy. His fingers slip past the hem of his shirt, fingers brushing up Baekhyun’s torso, humming in satisfaction at the feeling of rigid edges. His fingers brush briefly over Baek’s nipples, making him gasp, before Yixing’s hands are retreating entirely. 

 

“Clothes off, baby,” He demands simply, sinking back in his seat. 

 

Baekhyun smirks. “Yes, daddy.” 

 

He doesn't miss the look that washes over Yixing’s face as he drawls out the title. The man is a CEO, after all. He loves being in a position of power. And he looks like an absolute king in his throne, sitting there wearing a pleased expression as he watches the boy standing before him, shimmying his shirt over his head. 

 

“You’re pretty,” Yixing says again, making Baekhyun feel a fluttering in the pit of his stomach. He’s aware that he's pretty, but the way it pours from Yixing's plump lips, like it's gospel, well… Baek can certainly get used to this. 

 

He turns around to take off his pants and underwear, fully aware of how much the older man appreciates his ass. He’s slow, pulling them down at a glacial pace. Baekhyun is nothing, if not a tease. 

 

Yixing doesn't seem to be in a hurry, anyway, watching Baekhyun with blackened eyes and agape lips. The gaze is so hot on Baekhyun’s skin, just the attention alone already has him hardening, and it's a relief when his pants are finally pooled around his ankles. He bends over to pull them past his feet, expecting Yixing to crack at the temptation and lean forward to touch, but he remains perfectly still. What a shame. 

 

Baekhyun spins around, settling himself on his knees between Yixing's legs. “What would you like, daddy?” He bats his eyelashes, running his hands along the firm mass of his thighs. “Would you like me to suck your dick?”

 

“No,” Yixing doesn't even ponder it. He leans down, using his thumb and index finger to lift Baekhyun’s chin. “I want to watch your ass as you walk to the bedroom.”

 

Baekhyun smirks, calculating. Yixing is an ass man. Good to know. 

 

He stands up, not the least bit shy that he’s entirely bare while Yixing is fully clothed. Baekhyun has become very practiced at being naked, considering the job he's had for years, now. He knows he’s good at it, and if the predatory look on Yixing’s face as he eyes him up and down, rising out of the chair, is anything to go by, Yixing thinks so, too. 

 

“First room on the left,” Yixing instructs as Baekhyun begins wandering down the hallway. He can feel Yixing watching from behind, admiring the dip of Baekhyun’s slim waist, the way his hips round into a perky bum and the soft curve of his thighs. Baekhyun’s been told on many occasions that he’s delectable, and he always preens under the adoration of others. 

 

When he first steps through the threshold into the master bedroom, all he sees is Gangnam. If he thought the view from the living room was stunning, he was not prepared for what the floor-to-ceiling windows in Yixing's grand, beautiful bedroom had to offer. 

 

“Oh my god!” Baekhyun gasps, scampering over to the window. He completely forgets, for a moment, that he’s being paid to be here for sex, as he looks down at the twinkling city lights, the vehicles below. Everything looks so small from up here. “It's so gorgeous.”

 

Yixing chuckles, coming up behind him and placing his hand on the small of his back. Yixing glances down at the view, clearly used to such a sight as he's soon bored of it and glancing at Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun grins. “You  _ have _ to fuck me against this window sometime.”

 

Yixing laughs loudly, a booming sound in the silent room. “My maid will kill me.”

 

“Too bad,” Baekhyun quips, playful grin on his face as he positively skips to the bed. He hops on with a sigh, plopping down onto the plush and luxurious king bed. Yixing climbs on after him, pushing Baek’s thighs apart so he could settle between them. 

 

With Yixing hovering over him, hot breath fanning subtly over his face, Baekhyun realizes he hasn't been kissed, yet. Yixing seems like the kissing type. His lips are certainly perfect for it, so plump and pink and-

 

“What does my baby boy want?” Yixing whispers. 

 

Baekhyun wants to tell him he wants to be kissed, but instead he groans. “The whole point of this is I’m here to do what you want.”

 

Baekhyun’s entire career is about being bent over by wealthy, lonely older men and being paid generously for it. He’s okay with being used, he doesn't mind the attention; and when his client buys him a rolex watch just for giving exceptionally good head, Baek can't be happier. This is never about what Baekhyun wants. His job is just like any other. He gets paid for what he's good at. It just happens that he’s really good at sex. 

 

Yixing lowers himself and Baekhyun inhales. He expects a kiss on his lips, but instead, Yixing is running his lips gently along his jawline, down his neck. Just feather-light contact that has Baekhyun anxious for more. Desperate. 

 

“And what daddy wants,” Yixing purrs and he must notice how Baekhyun’s cock twitches when he refers to himself as daddy. “Is to take care of his baby.”

 

And,  _ god _ , if Baekhyun isn't on cloud nine. There’s no way in hell this is real. This handsome, wealthy, prominent young man, promising to spoil Baekhyun not just materially, but physically, too. It's just too good to pass up. 

 

“I want to be kissed,” Baekhyun says, voice small. 

 

The smirk on Yixing’s lips is deadly. It has Baekhyun’s stomach doing somersaults as he digs his fingers into Yixing’s clothed waist. Yixing holds his gaze, eyes sturdy and strong and completely blown out. The man looks like he’s never wanted anything more in his life. It makes Baekhyun feel like a fucking precious gem. 

 

Yixing dips his head down, but stops just above Baekhyun’s lips. Baek whines, tries to close the distance but Yixing still pulls back. “Tell me baby, do you want to be pampered or do you want it rough?”

 

Baekhyun doesn't even bother to suppress the moan that rises up, rolling his hips up into Yixing’s pants. It isn't enough. “A little bit of both.”

 

That smirk again. “Both,” Yixing drawls, rising up so he’s on his knees, pulling his tie free. “I can do both.”

 

He still hasn't been fucking kissed. But the thought quickly leaves his mind at the sight of Yixing undoing the loop from his tie, so it's just a sash of expensive black fabric. He likes the looks of this. 

 

“Hands up, baby.”

 

Baekhyun obeys, biting at his lower lip. It’s all just far too sexy; Baekhyun raising his arms over his head, Yixing tying his wrists together, then to the headboard. It’s an impressive knot, one that leaves slack between the knot in the headboard and the knot around his wrists. It makes it possible for him to roll around easily, without his hands coming undone or getting twisted. Where on earth did Yixing learn to do this?

 

His thoughts are interrupted, though, by finally being kissed. Yixing’s mouth presses into his, urgently, fervently, hungrily. Baekhyun breathes him in, cursing that he’s already tied up so he can't dig his fingers in his hair, drag his nails along his back. The asshole waited on purpose, didn't he?

 

Then Yixing is running his tongue along Baek’s bottom lip, and Baekhyun has no will in him to fight. He opens up, groaning into Yixing’s mouth as the older man explores his, tongue sliding over Baekhyun’s and along the backs of his teeth. It’s filthy and intimate, and Baekhyun revels in the moan that Yixing gives him when he starts sucking on his tongue. 

 

Yixing had his hands gripped tight around Baekhyun’s waist, but now he’s fumbling to undo his shirt buttons without pulling free from their kiss. Baek rolls his hips up into his, desperate. Yixing growls, dropping a hand from his shirt button to slap Baekhyun’s thigh in warning. 

 

Fine, fine. Baek can be still. 

 

Yixing finally shrugs the shirt from his shoulders, creamy skin and rippling muscle on full display. It makes Baekhyun moan, slightly from the pleasure of Yixing mouthing at his throat, but mostly in frustration that he can't touch. He wants to touch so bad. 

 

He's still in his pants and Baekhyun feels kind of bad for him, except he appears to have no desire to take them off just yet. He grinds gently against Baekhyun, hands wandering everywhere over the smaller boy’s torso, kissing and licking and sucking at the sensitive skin on Baek’s neck. He drags his teeth from his collarbone down to his nipple, earning a hiss then a moan from Baek. 

 

Yixing hums in satisfaction, content with the reactions he’s getting from the younger man. It's like he’s learning him, tied him up so he can work around him and figure out what makes him squirm. He’s doing a pretty good job, so far. 

 

“Roll over, baby,” Yixing demands, although he’s already using his grip on Baek’s hips to do the work for him. Baekhyun remains malleable beneath him, letting Yixing flip him onto his stomach, letting Yixing lift his hips into the air and push his shoulders further into the mattress. He lays there with his back arched, accentuating the curve of his ass as he breathes heavy, anticipates, aches for more. 

 

Yixing folds himself over Baekhyun, hands caressing Baekhyun’s hips and thighs and bum. He presses a kiss between his shoulder blades, sending shivers through Baekhyun’s whole body. If there’s one thing Yixing is, it's patient. He takes his time, dragging teeth and lips and tongue down Baekhyun’s spine, pace slow and generous. Baek savours the slowness, absorbs every moment, every sensation, the gentle yet firm touches, the warm mouth, the heavy breaths and quiet encouragements. 

 

Yixing eventually makes his way down to the dimples in Baek’s lower back. He hums into them, digging his fingers hard into the flesh of Baekhyun’s ass and earning a groan. “So pretty,” he murmurs into soft skin. “Pretty sounds, pretty skin.”  Baekhyun shudders. “Pretty ass.”

 

“You really love my ass, don't you?” Baekhyun teases, his voice shaky and weak. He’s so incredibly turned on, he’s surprised he’s capable of forming words, let alone a complete sentence. 

 

Yixing leans back, enough so he can watch as his fingers knead and spread Baek’s backside. He hums. “I do, baby.” A kiss to the left cheek. The right. Baekhyun releases a shaky breath. “I do.”

 

Baekhyun was not prepared for the hot breath, the slick tongue, pressing into him. He groans, his thighs threatening to give out and make him fall against the sheets, but Yixing’s brutal grip on his ass keeps him upright. He eats him out enthusiastically, expertly, like it's the greatest meal he’s ever had. Baek moans and squirms and whimpers into the mattress. It's foreign and it’s filthy. It's bliss and it’s blazing. Baek has never felt something like this before. 

 

Then Yixing is adding a finger along with his mouth, and Baek’s moans are verging on pathetic, muttering mindlessly about needing to be touched. He’s leaking profusely, making a mess over the Egyptian cotton, achingly hard and nearing his climax quickly. Yixing draws back his other hand and slaps it down across Baekhyun’s ass cheek and Baekhyun yanks on his restraints, releasing the most obscene shout. 

 

“You like that, baby?” Yixing pulls back just enough to say, then diving back in, fucking his tongue into Baekhyun. 

 

“Mmmm,” is all Baekhyun is capable of saying. He loves the mix of pain and pleasure. He loves how Yixing is making him feel  _ so good  _ but still marks him, hurts him, keeps him squirming. 

 

Baek is having way too much fun. 

 

Yixing stretches him without needing lube, his spit sufficing as he adds a second finger, then a third. He occasionally spanks Baekhyun, just a few more times, enough to have tears pooling in Baekhyun’s eyelashes and his throat going raw from making so much fucking noise. Then Yixing is curling his fingers and- 

 

“Fuck!” 

 

“Right there, baby?” Yixing purrs. He sounds fucked out, even though Baekhyun knows he hasn't even been touched yet. Baek must be putting on one hell of a show under him. 

 

He curls his fingers again, pressing viciously into the spot, earning a shattered moan from Baekhyun’s heaving chest. His shoulders are starting to ache from tugging so desperately on his restraints. “Uh-huh,” he whimpers. 

 

Another spank. Another moan. “Use your words, baby.”

 

His fingers curl again and Baekhyun has to collect his mind from somewhere far above him in order to speak. “Yes, daddy, right there.”

 

“Good boy,” Yixing breathes and the praise goes right to Baek’s aching dick. He begins relentlessly massaging the bundle of nerves, basking in the cries he earns from Baekhyun’s swollen lips. The smaller boy can't take it anymore, lets his knees slip out beneath him and plopping down onto the bed. He finally has friction against his dick, the cotton below him greeting his hard-on like a dream. 

 

He rocks his hips forward into the sheets and back into Yixing’s fingers. Yixing is groaning, now, sated at the sight of Baekhyun desperate to come, his release approaching fast and violent. 

 

“Does baby wanna come?” 

 

Baekhyun barely hears him. He whimpers his response. Yixing spanks him again and Baek gets the hint, sucking in too much air to say, “Yes, daddy, please.”

 

Yixing leans over, latching his lips onto the skin behind Baek’s ear. He murmurs, “Come, baby,” lowly and gravelly. Baekhyun wastes no time, his vision going white as he cries out one last time, his climax slamming into him and making him clench around Yixing’s fingers. The older man groans as Baekhyun comes down, panting out tiny whimpers. He hasn't even been properly fucked yet and Baekhyun is certain he’s never been fucked so good. 

 

Yixing is all gentle hands, cradling Baekhyun and flipping him onto his back to get a good look at him. Baekhyun lets his eyes flutter closed, sated, blissed out, content under the gaze of the older man who’s settling himself between Baek’s thighs. He leans down to kiss Baekhyun’s throat, murmuring sweet encouragements to him. He tells him he’s good, he’s pretty, he’s such a good boy for daddy and it has Baekhyun preening under the praise. 

 

“Fuck me,” Baek whispers. Breathes, moreso. 

 

Yixing sits up, kneeling over Baekhyun and watching him with concern. “Are you sure, baby? You just came, do you really think you can do it again?”

 

Baekhyun opens his eyes, absorbs Yixing kneeling before him. A slight sheen of sweat on his milky skin, the defined cut of the muscles in his chest, his mussed hair. Baekhyun makes a show of appraising him, making it obvious that he’s studying him with pleased eyes. His eyes linger on Yixing’s pants, snug over his thighs, straining around his erection. Baek moans. 

 

“Oh, I’m sure I can get there.”

 

Yixing has the audacity to blush, as if he wasn't already the most beautiful man Baek has ever seen. It’s actually driving Baekhyun wild, how hot Yixing is. He needs that dick. Now. 

 

Baekhyun is close to crying at how bad he wishes he could help Yixing rid himself of his pants. Especially since Yixing is moving as slowly as ever, probably amusing himself at how impatient Baekhyun is starting to look. He’s wiggling and squirming, making it known that he would like Yixing to hurry up. Baek is so used to being the tease. This is terrible. 

 

Yixing is finally naked and Baekhyun feels way too much relief for someone who hasn't been straining against pants this whole time. He moans, a wordless beg for Yixing to come closer, and Yixing complies. 

 

Then he hesitates. “Do you want a condom?”

 

Baek is grateful that Yixing was polite enough to ask, but he’s shaking his head quickly. “No, don't need one. There’s a reason I’m so expensive.”

 

Yixing laughs, his smile brilliant and beautiful. Baek’s breath catches in his chest. Yixing leans in, hovering over Baekhyun. He takes a moment to soak Baekhyun in, observing the glassy look in Baek’s eyes, before connecting their mouths again. Baek can't wrap his arms around him but he can wrap his legs around him. He does that, using his legs to pull Yixing’s hips into his as their mouths move languidly with each other. He tastes vaguely like Baekhyun but mostly like sex and it's thrilling. Yixing takes Baek’s bottom lip between his teeth as he pulls away. “Well, you've certainly proved your worth.”

 

Baek bucks his hips up. Pliant. Willing. “You haven't even fucked me yet. How would you know that I’m worth every zero on that check?”

 

Yixing laughs again, his chest shaking against Baekhyun’s. “You’re funny.” He leans down, nipping at Baekhyun’s pulse point. “And believe me,” his voice is low and husky, now. He slides a hand down to guide the head of his cock to Baekhyun’s - thankfully still wet - entrance. “You've proved your worth.”

 

Baek moans, smiling wistfully and Yixing takes this opportunity to push in, slowly, patiently, wonderfully. Baekhyun grunts, the burn shooting up his spine and making him pull hard on his silk cuffs. Three fingers probably wasn't enough prep, but he doesn't mind the stretch one bit. He savours it. 

 

Yixing, though powerful, is a gentle force, Baek has realized. And currently, he’s staying still, hips flush against Baekhyun’s, stroking comforting circles into the smaller boy’s thighs. He gives him time to adjust, mouth latching onto one of Baek’s nipples to distract him from the burn. The touch, the stretch, the attention has Baek hardening again, already, and he’s soon swivelling his hips to tell Yixing it's time to move. 

 

The older man gets the hint, digging his fingers into Baek’s hip bones and drawing back at a timid pace. A sigh leaves his perfect lips. Baekhyun watches him as he thrusts slowly, sweetly, tenderly. He looks as good as he feels. With his eyebrows pinched and his lips swollen and the muscles in his torso working with his efforts, Baekhyun thinks he’s never seen a prettier sight in his life. 

 

“Harder, please,” Baek says softly, small whimpers escaping with every breath. 

 

Yixing looks up at him, cheeks flush and bangs falling into his face. Fuck. “Yeah, baby?” Yixing says, breathless. Baek moans. Yixing takes that as confirmation, soon lifting the smaller boy's hips up to the perfect angle, leaning forward on one arm, and drilling into Baekhyun without mercy. 

 

“Fuck! Fuck fuck,” Baek starts whining. “Fuck yeah, daddy, just like that, oh my god.”

 

Yixing seems awfully pleased with the way Baek looks right now. He’s sure he’s a mess, eyeliner running into his hairline, face and chest flushed a deep red, lips parted as broken moans push past them. He’s enraptured in nothing but Yixing. Yixing’s skin, his hands, his groans, his dick. Now Baek is totally certain; he has never been fucked so good. 

 

It's not long before he’s already close, whining pathetically to be touched, he just needs to be touched. Yixing smirks and Baek thinks he probably made a mistake asking him. 

 

“Touch you? I’m already touching you, baby.” He squeezes where his fingers are already digging into Baek’s hip. 

 

“No, daddy, not there,” he cries. He’s so spent, his dick can't take it anymore, he just needs that extra push so he can just come already. 

 

Yixing brings a hand up to Baekhyun’s throat, squeezes slightly. “There?”

 

Baekhyun groans. 

 

Yixing drags that hand down to his nipple, tweaking it as he continues pounding into him. “There?”

 

Baekhyun groans. 

 

Yixing finally extends mercy, his hand wandering down to wrap around Baekhyun’s dick, earning a shout from the boy below him. “Ah, there!” He plays coy. If he wasn't fucking him so good, Baek would probably kill him. 

 

It only takes a few pumps of his fist for Baekhyun to be spilling over, oversensitivity flooding him and making him cry and writhe and whimper beneath Yixing. Yixing doesn't take much longer to follow, groaning deep and low, collapsing onto Baekhyun as he fills him up. Then, they're just a mess of sweat and come and heavy breathing. Yixing’s breath is hot in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, where he kisses before forcing himself up and over to the master bathroom. 

 

He returns with a hot, wet rag, wiping Baekhyun's chest and stomach, the cleft of his ass and down his thighs. Baek hums, absently, blissfully, satisfied. He’s verging on sleep, but his arms are really aching from being tied up. 

 

“You were so good, Baek,” Yixing says as he works at the knot. It releases and Baekhyun groans, dropping his arms to his side and wincing. Yixing massages Baek’s shoulders a bit. “You even came twice for me.”

 

“That was all you,” Baek replies. 

 

Yixing smirks. “Still.”

 

He cradles Baekhyun in his arms, pulling him over to the other side of the bed and maneuvering until they're both under the covers. He wraps a possessive arm around Baekhyun’s waist, holding him tight to his chest as Baek’s eyelids give way to exhaustion. 

 

“Sleep, now,” Yixing whispers into Baekhyun’s hair. “I’ll make you waffles in the morning.”

 

“I prefer pancakes,” Baek mumbles. 

 

Yixing’s chest vibrates with a chuckle. “Okay, then. Pancakes it is.”

 

\-----

 

Baekhyun wakes up long after Yixing. It's not a rare occurrence. Baekhyun loves to sleep in. He wakes up to the smell of pancakes wafting throughout the apartment. He stretches, groaning, the mid morning light encasing his skin in a glow and warmth. It doesn't help that this is the most lush and comfortable bed he’s ever slept in. 

 

“Hey,” Yixing appears in the doorway, tray in his hands. “Good, you're up. I was worried I’d have to wake you.”

 

“Why worried? I don't bite.” His smile is sleepy and he knows his eyes are puffy and his hair is a mess. But he also knows he’s pretty enough to look good even like this. 

 

Yixing walks over to the bed, placing the tray of pancakes and coffee on the foot of the bed before climbing on. “You just looked so peaceful.”

 

Baekhyun takes it upon himself to dig in, pulling the tray over to himself and grabbing for the coffee. He hums when it hits his lips. How did Yixing know exactly how he likes it? Although a cream and a sugar isn't exactly a difficult thing to guess. “You’re far too polite, you know.”

 

“I was taught there’s no such thing,” Yixing states, cutting himself a bite of his pancakes. He chews, his cheeks puffed out adorably. 

 

“No such thing as too polite? Absolutely.” Baek takes his own mouthful of pancake. It's so delicious he could cry. He’s starving. “If you're too polite, everyone would fall in love with you. Actually…”

 

He chews in thought. Yixing watches him expectantly. 

 

He continues, “That’s actually a great way to get whatever you want. Note to self: be more polite to everyone.”

 

Yixing chuckles, sipping at his own black coffee. “You’re quite talkative in the morning.”

 

“Ah, Mr. CEO,” Baek points at him, cocking an eyebrow. “Haven't you heard? I’m always talkative.” 

 

Yixing chuckles, returning to his breakfast. They eat in peace, drink their coffees, exchange a few verbal notes about how delicious everything is. Baek notices Yixing folded Baekhyun’s clothes and brought them in from the living room. Too polite. 

 

Yixing accidentally drips some syrup onto his chin and Baekhyun jumps at the opportunity. He licks it clean, quickly forgetting about the rest of his breakfast as he mouths along Yixing’s jaw and climbs into his lap. He’s still naked, while Yixing had thrown on a pair of boxers when he woke up, but it doesn't bother Baek one bit. He’s humming into the flesh of Yixing’s neck, the older man’s hands firm around his waist, when he's so rudely interrupted by his ringtone blaring from the pocket of his jeans. 

 

He groans, sliding off of Yixing’s lap, bed, and putting his feet on the ground. Yixing laughs heartily, chuckling out an, “Oh my god, your ringtone is Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani.”

 

Baekhyun throws him a wink over his shoulder as he fishes his phone from his jeans. 

 

“Hello,” he singsongs, as he always answers the phone. 

 

“Baek, buddy, where are you?” It’s Chanyeol. 

 

“Where do you think I am?”

 

“Ah,” Chanyeol says. He sounds a tad flustered. Baek thinks nothing of it, as he almost always gets this call after one of Chanyeol’s gigs. That is, if he got lucky with his supposed groupies after the show. “With your new daddy. How’s that going?”

 

“Excellent. He made me pancakes so I think it’ll be a few more rounds before I can head home.”

 

“Gross. Okay. I’m just locked out but that's cool I’ll just ask Mrs. Choi for her key. Later, dude! Play safe!” 

 

“Never,” Baekhyun grins, hanging up. 

 

He saunters back over to the bed, Yixing watching him with his brows a tad furrowed and his lips quirked up in a curious smirk. He looks ridiculously good in this light, Baekhyun notes. Even better than in the low light at night. Baek is so screwed. Or blessed, he isn't entirely sure. 

 

“Who was that?” Yixing asks, pushing the tray of mostly empty plates over to the other side of the bed. Baek snuggles in tight, wrapping his arms around Yixing’s waist. 

 

“My roomie, Chanyeol. He’s locked out.” Yixing’s skin is unfairly soft. He smells like pine needles and money. No, really. Baek buries his face in Yixing’s chest, nuzzling the soft skin. 

 

“This roommate of yours,” Yixing says tentatively, contemplatively. “Is he… gay?” 

 

Baek blinks, lifting his head to look up at Yixing. Damn those distracting lips. “Straight as an arrow, unfortunately. He really does have such a pretty smile.” 

 

Yixing chuckles. His cheek dimples with his smile and Baek can’t help but reach up and poke it. Yixing swats it away without any force, eyes sparkling in the sunlight. It’s positively unfair, how pretty he is. 

 

“Good,” he says. “Just making sure I’m not paying for sex from someone who’s emotionally involved.” 

 

“Ah, Mr. Zhang,” Baek tsks, poking at Yixing’s cheek some more. “Your manners are outstanding. All this time I’ve been paid to have sex with married men. You make me feel like I’m the devil.” 

 

Yixing cocks an eyebrow. “Well, you’re certainly good at sinning.” 

 

Baek smirks, deliberately running the palm of his hand up and down Yixing’s waist. “What can I say? It’s so much fun.” 

 

Baekhyun preps himself painstakingly slowly, hovering over Yixing. He doesn't actually  _ need _ much prep, since he’s still considerably stretched from the night before, but Baekhyun loves putting on a show. He looms over Yixing’s hips, his knees pinning Yixing’s wrists down to his sides, taking his sweet sweet time. Baekhyun loves being a tease, loves taking his time, loves making the person under him wiggle and whine and beg for more. Yixing, however, looks more than content to just watch. 

 

Baekhyun positively gets off on the heat of Yixing’s gaze. The older man watches him intently, gazes at where Baek is heartily fucking himself on three fingers, flickers his gaze up to his heaving chest, the hard definition of his stomach. Yixing looks like he can watch this forever. Baek feels like he could do this forever, elated over the feeling of his fingers brushing his spot on nearly every thrust, the way Yixing’s boxers are tented beneath him. 

 

Just for show - as Baekhyun is all for showmanship - he thrusts in a fourth finger, making note to throw his head back and positively wail. Yixing groans under him, his own breath becoming irregular even though he isn't being touched in any way. 

 

“What are you-” Baekhyun pants, practically whimpers. “What are you thinking about, daddy?” 

 

Yixing, for the first time, looks a tad impatient. He looks like he wants to free his arms from under Baekhyun’s shins and touch everywhere. “I’m thinking about how good you would look sitting on my dick, baby.”

 

Baekhyun moans, swivelling his hips with extra fervour. Yixing’s eyes practically go red. “I would look good wou-wouldn't I?” Baekhyun says. “I would look so pretty with my thighs trembling, my stomach flexing, and my mouth wide open with a-” he moans obscenely, “a moan. I would look so pretty with your cock splitting me open.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Now, even Baekhyun is impatient. He still makes an effort to not move too eagerly as he removes his fingers and works at Yixing’s boxers. He rides Yixing enthusiastically, expertly. He whines and moans and Yixing growls and groans. The older man grips Baekhyun’s waist possessively, reminding him that  _ he’s  _ in control, even if Baek is doing all the work. He looks so fucking good, his face pinched, his skin flushed, his pillowy pink lips agape as low groans escape. He’s addictive, Baek is realizing far too soon. His face, his body, his sounds, his dick. Addictive. 

 

Baekhyun, ever the performer, makes a lot of noise. Most of the noise escapes in words. 

 

“God, you fill me so good, daddy,” Baek moans. 

 

“Daddy treats his baby so well,” Baek whines. 

 

“Right there daddy, it feels so good, baby feels so good,” Baek whimpers. 

 

Yixing chuckles, despite his breathlessness. “You really are talkative, aren't you?” 

 

Baek hiccups on a whine, beginning to lose rhythm in his hips. “I’ll be speaking in tongues if you touch me.”

 

He’s not sure if that's considered “speaking in tongues,” but he makes a whole lot of noise when Yixing starts pumping his dick. He collapses, burying his face in the crook of Yixing's neck as he cries, bites, falls to pieces. He’s coming all too soon, and Yixing follows shortly after, breath leaving his chest in a mantra of Baekhyun’s name. 

 

He loves the way his name sounds on Yixing’s lips way too much. 

 

They shower until the water runs cold. Of course, that could be because they go for yet another round under the water. By the afternoon, Baekhyun is sated and satisfied, getting a ride home from Yixing’s personal driver. He’s so pleased. He may not be back up to three clients, but this is certainly a good start. 

 

\-----

 

He huffs, placing his hands on his hips and shaking his hair out of his face. The living room is a mess, as he pushed all the furniture around to lay down his brand new rug, and now he’s exhausted. The door behind him creaks open, the low humming from his roommate filling the room. 

 

“Oh, good, you're home,” Baek says, properly pushing his bangs off his face. They fall right back, anyway. 

 

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, halting in front of the mess. “I like the carpet. Looks expensive.” 

 

“It was,” Baek sounds pleased, gesturing for Chanyeol to come help him lift the couch. 

 

“Daddy’s paying well?”

 

Baekhyun smiles, huffing as he picks up his side of the couch. “Wonderfully so.” 

 

It’s only been a little less than two weeks, and Baek’s bank account is practically singing. Baek himself is practically singing. A little bit of literal singing, too. He’s taken a liking to Yixing’s grand piano. Yixing’s taken a liking to Baekhyun’s covers of showtunes. 

 

“I’m glad.”

 

Chanyeol sounds a little sad. Baek knows his band is struggling to pay for studio time. It’s a shame, really. Chanyeol is so full of good ideas, practically pouring lyrics from his pores, and it bums Baekhyun out to know that he can't find an opportunity to get it all out. 

 

“Hey, how’s things going with the band? Kyungsoo’s garage still sufficing for now?” Baekhyun asks, putting the magazines back on the coffee table. 

 

Chanyeol’s smile is small. A rarity for a man with so many teeth. “It’ll do. Jongdae’s getting claustrophobic, though.”

 

Baekhyun settles down on the couch as Chanyeol finishes returning the armchair to its spot. “And what about you?” Baek pats the spot next to him. Chanyeol complies, curling up and laying his head on Baekhyun’s lap. Baek threads his fingers through Chanyeol’s overgrown hair, the way the taller man always likes it when he’s feeling down. “I’ve been so busy with Yixing, lately, I feel like I hardly see you anymore.” 

 

Chanyeol hums. “I’m okay. Don't worry about me.”

 

“Okay, buddy.”

 

“Seriously, I’m fine.” He turns to smile at Baek. “My creativity is flowing! And we have like four gigs lined up over the next couple weeks, seriously, we’re doing just fine.”

 

Baekhyun believes him. His phone buzzes in his pocket. He doesn't have to check it to know it’s Yixing. The two of them haven't gone a single day without seeing each other. It’s extremely good for Baek’s bank account. And, honestly, his physical needs. 

 

He checks his phone, Chanyeol already scrolling through channels to find something interesting to watch. It’s a message for Baek to give Yixing a call when he gets the chance. 

 

He immediately calls him. He doesn't bother denying the excitement he feels over talking to him. What can he say? It’s been a good couple weeks. 

 

“Hey, Baek,” Yixing says on the other line. 

 

“Evening, boss. How are you tonight?” 

 

“Good, work was nice and quiet today.” Baekhyun can practically hear Yixing’s gentle smile. He’s probably still at his office, as it's hardly six o’clock on a thursday night. 

 

“That's good, Xing, you deserve a nice quiet day like that.”

 

Chanyeol lets out a breathy little chuckle. Baek tugs on his hair a little bit. 

 

“I actually have a dilemma.” Baekhyun can just picture him, sitting back in his desk chair, a giant window overlooking Seoul so picturesque behind him. Baek has never seen his office, but he can only assume it’s glamorous.

 

“Pray tell.”

 

A sigh. “There’s a company cocktail party saturday night. I don’t have a date.”

 

“Why, Zhang Yixing, are you asking me out on a date?”

 

Yixing chuckles through the line, a sound that makes Baekhyun’s stomach flutter. “You really are so difficult.” There’s no venom in his words. “I’ll pay you generously. You don’t even need to put out.”

 

“But what if I  _ want _ to?”

 

Another chuckle. “Well, then there’s a bonus. Stop by my office tomorrow and we’ll go pick out a suit.”

 

“Are you assuming that I don’t already own a suit?” Baekhyun feigns offence. 

 

“Quit being a brat,” Yixing chuckles. “I know for a fact you do not own a suit, Byun Baekhyun.”

 

They hang up shortly after, agreeing on a time to meet up tomorrow. This is Baek’s first night off in nearly fourteen days. He’s glad, actually. Now he has an evening to bum around with Chanyeol and eat junk food. His body could use a break. He’s had enough of a workout lately. 

 

“You guys talk like an actual couple on the phone,” Chanyeol jokes, his voice kind of muffled against Baekhyun’s thighs. 

 

“I always flirt with my clients on the phone, Yeol.”

 

A pause. The TV is still muted, just a whir of colours and pictures that illuminate the room. “This is different, though. I know you, Baek.”

 

Baekhyun’s chest feels unwelcomely tight. He doesn't even know why. He tugs at Chanyeol’s hair again. “Are you worrying about me?”

 

“A little.”

 

“Don't you dare.” Baekhyun’s voice manages to stay as light and playful as he likes to keep it. “I’m a big boy, you know.”

 

“Really? You seem kinda little to me.” Baekhyun slaps him on the shoulder. Chanyeol laughs a little before finally sighing, “Just be careful, Baekhyunnie.”

 

“Careful,” Baekhyun scoffs, despite the weight dripping into somewhere deep in his gut. “How boring.”

 

\-----

 

Yixing’s office is as beautiful as expected. It’s big, it’s well decorated, and with the six o'clock sunset pouring in through the giant west-facing window, everything is illuminated in a warm light. Including Yixing, who sits comfortably in his desk chair, tucking the office phone between his shoulder and his ear and giving Baekhyun a quick wave. 

 

Yixing’s assistant gives Baek a curt bow before leaving the office and closing the door behind her. Yixing begins to say hello but whomever he was calling seems to have picked up. 

 

Baekhyun just wanders idly around the office, his hands in his pockets. Yixing is speaking in Mandarin, and although Baek can't understand him, he can tell he's being persuasive and professional and it’s terribly attractive. He’s always in workwear, always in a dress shirt, tie, and a pair of slacks; but it's a sight that always has Baekhyun’s cheeks heating. 

 

It’s not that Baekhyun has feelings for Yixing. He’s merely the first sugar daddy Baekhyun has had in a while, and the first to be this good looking. 

 

The older man is soon hanging up, collecting papers from his desk and putting them in a manila folder. 

 

“Hey, Baek. Sorry about that, still had some business to take care of.” 

 

Baek blinks. He watches as Yixing rises from his seat to put the folder in one of the filing cabinets lining the walls. “That's fine. I don't mind waiting.”

 

Yixing chuckles. “Really? All this time I thought you were awfully impatient.” Baek rolls his eyes. Yixing grabs his suit jacket from where it’s slung over the back of his chair before sauntering over and placing his hand on the small of Baekhyun’s back. “Let’s go. We don't have much time to find you the perfect suit.”

 

“Will it really be so difficult? This ass makes anything look good.”

 

It turns out Yixing doesn't buy suits from designer department stores or private retailers. He doesn't buy suits and then get them altered to fit. Yixing sees a tailor who takes his measurements and builds the suits just for him. Now that is a luxury Baekhyun is certainly not used to. 

 

Yixing’s tailor is verging on elderly, hair slightly greying and face detailed with stoic lines. He measures every damn inch of Baekhyun as he chats with Yixing. Surprisingly, Yixing doesn't even bother to explain to his tailor how he and Baek know each other. Baek was expecting him to give some excuse about working for him, but it never even comes up. 

 

Until Yixing pipes up with a, “He has a cute butt, doesn't he, Lee?”

 

Baekhyun chokes on air. Even though Lee, the tailor, is chuckling and agreeing and taking it in stride, Baekhyun is completely taken aback. Baekhyun sees people in secret. That's his job. He’s a secret. Not someone you openly flirt with in front of your fucking tailor. 

 

He turns to where Yixing is sitting. He’s settled comfortably in the worn leather couch, looking awfully pleased with himself. Baek just doesn't understand. But he doesn't mind, either. 

 

“Lee, can we see some swatches?” Yixing says as Lee is finishing up scribbling down some measurements. The tailor is quick to oblige, grabbing a ring of fabric swatches for the young men to flip through. Baekhyun has never seen such beautiful, expensive fabrics. And he doesn’t exactly wear discount clothing.

 

“I’m thinking a matte black, sir,” Lee says from where he’s crouched over his table, scribbling onto a pad. “Perhaps with velvet lapels.”

 

Yixing smiles, picking out a swatch of black velvet and holding it up next to Baekhyun’s face. His smile deepens and Baekhyun can feel his cheeks heating up. “Whatever you think best. How about you Baekhyunnie?”

 

Baek blinks, grins, composes himself. “I’ll take whatever looks best. You know me, Xing, I only want the best.”

 

“Such a princess,” Yixing says, voice soft and not at all accusatory. 

 

They leave the tailor not long after. They discuss details on the suit, though Baek isn't entirely listening. He trusts that this man knows what he's doing. And since Yixing is just so darn loveable, Lee agrees to have this suit ready by tomorrow. Yixing informs Baekhyun that Lee never disappoints. And Baek believes him. 

 

They go back to Yixing’s place together, chatting idly in the backseat of his driver’s car. Baekhyun had only been off a day and he’d missed him. He’s worried about what that means. 

 

“Oh, by the way,” Yixing says as the elevator dings, signalling that they've arrived at Yixing’s loft. “I adopted a cat.”

 

Baekhyun halts. A cat? “A cat?”

 

Yixing’s smile over his shoulder is blinding. “Yes! I found her in the alley behind my office last night after work. Went to the vet to get her shots and registered and now she's all mine!”

 

It's insanely adorable, how excited he is over this kitten. But once the little ball of black fur comes into view, Baekhyun doesn't blame Yixing for his infatuation one bit. 

 

He ends up playing with the kitten while Yixing cooks dinner. Baekhyun rolls around on the living room floor with the little kitty, playing with feather toys and jingle bells and giggling endlessly. Yixing watches from where he stands over the stove, occasionally chuckling or cracking a joke. Baekhyun is having a lovely evening. 

 

It isn't until Baekhyun and the kitten are playing a duet on the piano that dinner is finally ready. Of course, Baekhyun is actually playing the piano and the kitten is clumsily walking along the keys, but Baekhyun likes it anyway. Yixing places Baekhyun’s bowl on top of the piano, sitting down next to him on the bench. 

 

“I was thinking,” Yixing says, “we should name her after you.”

 

Baekhyun plays some scales, quirking an eyebrow at Yixing. “Oh?”

 

“Mhm.” He paused to take a mouthful of stir fry. “I think Princess is a cute name.”

 

Baekhyun bursts into giggles. “I may get confused if you call out for your princess, however.”

 

“Ah, good point.”

 

“You’ll find something.”

 

They spend the rest of the evening, of course, playing with the cat. It isn't until much later that Baekhyun realizes he’s been with Yixing for a total of nearly five hours and they haven't had sex, yet. Baekhyun’s not sure if he’s just slacking at his job or Yixing just isn't in the mood. They'd arranged a little while ago that Yixing would just pay Baekhyun on a weekly basis rather than “per occasion” as Yixing had put it so Baek feels weird technically being paid for not sucking Yixing’s dick. He immediately makes it a mission to get them both naked, just to ease the feeling in his gut. Something about being around Yixing in an entirely pure context feels… dangerous. 

 

It's late when Baekhyun is laying on his stomach, entirely bare with Yixing’s blankets kicked down around his ankles. He’s satisfied and sleepy with post-orgasm bliss, drowning in the way Yixing’s hand feels stroking up and down his torso, over his bum, down his thighs. It’s so soothing. Baekhyun is ready to fall asleep. 

 

“What colour do you think looks best on you?” Yixing asks, voice soft and thick with his accent. He gets like that when he’s sleepy, Baek’s noticed. He’s less careful with his pronunciation. 

 

Baek squints one eye open, peering up at Yixing. There’s a little split in his lip where Baekhyun bit a little too hard. He’ll have to be more careful next time. “Why do you ask?”

 

“I’d like to buy a present for my princess,” Yixing teases, sleepy face lifting into a smirk. Baekhyun reaches for him, grabbing him by the neck to pull him down for cuddles. Yixing is incredibly warm. It’s more convenient to pull him in than to reach down for the blankets. 

 

“Red.”

 

Yixing hums. The hand splayed on the middle of Yixing’s back feels the vibrations. He’s falling asleep very fast. “You’re right. Red would look delicious on you.”

 

Baekhyun thinks Yixing says something more, but he’s already too close to sleep to know what it is. 

 

\-----

 

Yixing has work to do all day. Baekhyun pretends it doesn't bother him to see Yixing leave in the morning, nearly forgetting his briefcase in his rush to get out the door. Baekhyun had to physically put it in his hands - along with a travel mug full of really strong coffee - before Yixing gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and sprinted out the door. It's fucking saturday. Baekhyun hates to see him go on his day off. 

 

He feels a shiver in his shoulders. Since when did he get so domestic? This is dangerous territory. 

 

He feeds Kitty - her unofficial name for the time being - before calling up Minseok to meet for a late lunch. Minseok agrees, suggesting to invite Sehun and Jongin, too. Baekhyun is pleased. It’s been a while since he’s met up with his friends. It's a quiet day lounging around the condo to kill time. He absolutely wallows in the silence.

 

It’s a lovely afternoon outside. It's a welcome sight, his group of colleagues, waiting for him at their favourite restaurant. He plops down in his seat, welcoming grin on display. He barely orders his water before the three of them positively ambush him. 

 

“So how are things with the new daddy?”

 

“I bet he pays handsomely.”

 

“What’s he like in bed? I’m thinking firm but gentle.”

 

“He’s probably into your dirty talk.”

 

“What has he bought you? He seems the type to spoil.”

 

Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open, eyes wide. Eventually, the lot of them quiet down. They just stare at Baekhyun expectantly. Baekhyun takes a deliberate sip of his water, buying time. Jongin audibly sighs. 

 

“Things are going fine.”

 

Sehun blinks. “That's it? That's all you're going to share?” 

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Yes, he pays handsomely. Yes, he’s firm but gentle, and very into my dirty talk, although he pretends to complain about how talkative I am. He secretly likes it. No gifts yet, but apparently he’s working on it, but he adopted a kitten for me to play with and he has a piano so I don't really need gifts and-”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Minseok says, leaning forward in his seat. “He adopted you a kitten?”

 

Sehun and Jongin lean forward in their seats as well. Baekhyun feels like he’s in the middle of an interrogation, like he’s committed some heinous crime. 

 

“The kitten isn't for me, specifically. But I do get to play with it when I’m there.”

 

“I don't care about the kitten,” Jongin says, eyes wide and eyebrows arched. “I’m surprised he lets you play his piano.”

 

Baekhyun blinks. Sehun speaks up. “Yeah, no offence, Baek, but you're a noise machine. You must supply some pretty great ass for him to tolerate your showtunes all the time.”

 

“For your information, I supply the  _ best  _ ass,” Baekhyun says pointedly to Sehun. “And Yixing says he likes my singing.”

 

“Don't pout,” Minseok pinches his face into a sour expression, “I hate it when you go all puppy dog on us.”

 

“I can't help it that I’m adorable,” Baekhyun purposely pouts as blatantly as possible. Baekhyun has never achieved subtlety. 

 

He really doesn't want to continue this conversation. He feels like his friends will pull information out of him that he isn't willing to share. Baekhyun is confused as it is, he doesn't need others’ opinions swirling around in his head. He has some things to figure out on his own. So, he changes the subject, getting the latest gossip about a few other sugar babies they're associated with. 

 

“Luhan is ruthless,” Minseok is laughing around a mouthful of salad. “He’s been dropping clients like bombs. If he finds someone hotter or richer, they take their place. And the cycle continues.”

 

“Nasty,” Baekhyun grins. “I love it.”

 

“Zitao’s oldest daddy bought him a mercedes!” Sehun is guffawing. “Do you realize how much dick I’d have to suck to earn a motherfucking mercedes!?”

 

By the time lunch is finishing up, Baekhyun feels remarkably better. He can always rely on his friends to lighten his mood. He  _ nearly  _ forgot how much he misses Yixing. It’s a scary thought. What’s scarier, though, is the excitement in Baekhyun’s chest when Yixing’s name illuminates his caller ID.

 

“There’s daddy,” Baekhyun winks at his friends, who are just finishing up paying the bill. He presses the phone to his ear. “Afternoon, boss man, miss me so much you’re already calling?”

 

“Of course I missed you.” His smile is literally audible. Baekhyun can feel three sets of eyes on him. “I got off early and picked up your suit on the way home.”

 

“Ooh! Is it pretty?”

 

Yixing chuckles. “Very pretty. It’ll look prettier on you, though.”

 

Baek hums. He calculates in his head how long he’ll have to get ready. Perhaps he’ll even put on makeup for tonight's festivities. He glances at his watch. He’s been here for a couple hours. “Well, I’ll be heading on home, then. See you soon.”

 

“Hurry.”

 

When he hangs up he feels vulnerable, wide open under the glares of his friends. He blinks back at them. 

 

“You broke the first rule,” Minseok says. “You called his place  _ home _ .”

 

Baek rolls his eyes. “It’s not like that. I practically do live there, anyway. The difference is I’m getting  _ paid _ for it.”

 

Minseok shrugs, still looking a bit disappointed. Baekhyun stares down Jongin and Sehun in a challenge. He knows they have no right to pick at Baekhyun’s tactics. Junmyeon practically treats them as though he’s a doting husband, anyway. They have no room to judge. 

 

The mood quickly brightens back up as Jongin starts on some story about the new sales clerk at the department store who was clearly new and inexperienced at the job. It’s admittedly funny and they all chuckle together as they head off the patio of the restaurant and through the exit. Hugs are exchanged, taxis are hailed, and soon Baekhyun is heading back to the loft. 

 

He’s barely in the door when Yixing is immediately all over him, pressing him against the wall and suffocating him with kisses. Baekhyun’s not complaining, he’s just curious about the sudden urgency. 

 

“Well, hello to you, too,” he jokes, grinning at Yixing. Yixing closes back in on a kiss, rough hands digging down the back of Baekhyun’s pants and cupping his ass. “Where did this come from?”

 

“Just missed you,” Yixing whispers, lowering his mouth to kiss at his jaw. “The meeting went terrible and I couldn't stop thinking about how much better you'd make me feel.”

 

Baekhyun hums, pushing his hips up against Yixing’s. The older man’s grip on his ass tightens and Baekhyun arches into the touch. His body is on fire. He has no idea how Yixing can always get him so worked up so fast. 

 

Yixing, despite his urgency, is slow and deliberate as ever. He guides Baekhyun over to the couch, bending him over the arm, before making slow work of his clothing, kissing every inch of him. It’s incredible, of course. Baek has come to expect nothing less. The push and pull of Yixing up against his walls, the warmth of the older man’s palms claiming territory, the heat of his mouth against the back of his neck. Electric. Hypnotizing. Utterly addictive. 

 

Baekhyun bursts into giggles just as they're both nearing their climax. “Poor kitty,” he giggles, then moans as Yixing thrusts against a particularly great spot, “She’s going to be scarred for life.”

 

Yixing laughs, a breathless, heady sound. “Sometimes daddies fuck. We’ll have the talk with her someday.” 

 

Baekhyun winds up giggling all the way through his orgasm. It wasn't even that funny, he just feels lightheaded and elated. He isn't sure what has him so happy. Perhaps it has something to do with Yixing referring to them as Kitty’s parents. Like she’s theirs. And - most importantly - Baekhyun is his. And vice versa. 

 

He quickly pushes those thoughts from his mind as he and Yixing clean up. He shakes them from his mind as he finds his underwear on the floor to pull on. 

 

“Come on, baby,” Yixing says, softly, “Let’s try that suit on.”

 

Baekhyun doesn't actually try the suit on, right away. On the trip to the bedroom he decides he should shower first. And he threatens to punch Yixing in the gut if he even thinks about trying to distract him from his getting-ready process. It’s an art form, really. Baekhyun is high maintenance, to say the least. 

 

The suit is, as expected, beautiful. Perfect. The matte black is luxurious and soft. The velvet collar frames his handsome face. The legs are a slim cut, fitting perfectly around the curve of his butt and cutting just short of his ankles, accentuating the thinnest part of his leg. It’s a perfect suit. Baek has never felt so expensive. 

 

“Damn, baby,” Yixing smirks from where he stands in front of the bathroom mirror, adjusting his own tie with the door wide open. “You look good. Like, crazy good.” 

 

Baekhyun saunters in next to Yixing. He’s grateful for the double vanity, or else there would not be room for them both. Baekhyun smiles triumphantly at Yixing as he zips open his makeup bag. “You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Zhang.” 

 

Yixing reaches for Baekhyun’s ass but Baek slaps his hand away with a scolding scoff. Yixing pouts. Baek doesn't entirely blame him. His ass looks incredible in these pants. Right now, however, he needs to focus. 

 

“What is with you today?” Baekhyun says, blending a sheer foundation over his skin for some extra glow. “You just can't keep your hands to yourself.”

 

“I can't help it,” Yixing smiles at him in the mirror, “you look so fucking good today.”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He blends longer than necessary in order to hide the flush on his cheeks. Yixing picks out a deep green tie for Baekhyun, claiming it perfect. By the time Baek is done - his makeup subtle yet effective - it's essentially time to go. Yixing smiles down at him. 

 

“Now if anyone asks how we know each other, we tell them the truth.”

 

Baekhyun’s jaw hits the ground. “ _ What!? _ ”

 

Yixing’s laugh is so cute it actually makes Baekhyun feel a tad less mortified. Just a tad. “We tell them we met through mutual friends.”

 

Baekhyun blinks, gathering his nerves from where they basically scattered all over the floor. “Oh, that's good.” That's so good. 

 

Yixing gives Baek a playful slap on the ass before offering his elbow. Baekhyun immediately hooks his arm against the elder’s, smiling bashfully to himself. He’s as ready as he’ll ever be to meet Yixing’s wealthy, powerful, classy colleagues. He’s just going to have to charm the pants off everyone there. He knows he's more than capable. 

 

\-----

 

“So, Mr. Byun, what exactly do you do?” Asks one of the older, more regal men in the current circle Baek has found himself in. There’s a lot of little circles. Everyone just chats in circles, holding flutes of champagne or glasses of red wine. 

 

He can feel Yixing stiffen next to him. Baek rubs a soothing hand between his shoulders, flashing his ever charming smile. “I work exclusively in face-to-face client service. I’m the one to call to get the job done.” 

 

“Ah, so something of customer service? Communications?” That's the woman wearing too many pearls. 

 

Baekhyun hums thoughtfully. “Yes, that sounds about right.” 

 

Yixing looks as though he’s fighting with the urge to laugh. This isn't the first time Baekhyun has used half-truths about his career. It still always gets his face feeling a little hot, though. 

 

He excuses himself, wandering through the crowd to find a quiet spot. Baekhyun feels overwhelmed, surrounded by so many attractive and clean and proper people. The loft is stunning, the decorations extravagant, the mellow jazz music perfectly fitting. The pink champagne is delicious. Yixing looks so handsome. It’s all too much. 

 

Baekhyun steps out onto the balcony, where only a few others are. He’s grateful for a moment of quiet, a moment to breathe. The crisp night air feels wonderful on his cheeks. The view below him is stunning. 

 

“Hey,” says a familiar voice, followed by a familiar hand on the small of his back. 

 

Baekhyun huffs. “I can't believe the life you live.” 

 

Yixing chuckles, quirking a curious eyebrow at Baek. “Huh?”

 

“This is a  _ staff party _ , Yixing. This is the most glamorous event I’ve ever been to.” He pauses, taking a huge gulp of his champagne. “Usually, by this point in a party, I’m hammered off my ass or already on a lap. This is a whole new level for me.”

 

Yixing nods, his eyes reflecting the city lights below them. Baekhyun hates how pretty he is. It makes everything so difficult. “It’s pretty stuffy, I know.”

 

Baek shakes his head. “Not stuffy. It’s sophisticated. I’m a glamorized prostitute, Yixing. I feel so out of my element.”

 

“So do I,” says Yixing. Which is totally ridiculous. Baekhyun had been watching him all night. He’s nothing but curt handshakes and punctilious smiles. He’s well-behaved and charming and smart. He’s handsome and well-to-do and dignified. He’s the type of man you immediately respect, admire, hope to impress. “Don't look at me like that, Baek, I mean it.”

 

“You have everyone in this room under your thumb.” Baek downs the rest of his champagne. God, it's delicious. He needs to take a picture of the label on the bottle before he leaves. 

 

“So do you. Do you realize how dazzling you are?” Yixing takes the empty flute from Baekhyun’s hand and places it on the ledge of the railing. Baekhyun is a tad concerned about it falling off but soon forgets it, because Yixing is sweeping him into an embrace. “These parties never get easier. But everyone already loves you.” He kisses the top of his head. Baek flushes. 

 

“You know, you’re too nice, Zhang Yixing,” he scolds as he pushes away. He can see the other people on the balcony trying not to watch them. There’s also a few by the window that seem a bit interested in the view. Yixing just chuckles lowly, seemingly unaffected by the blatant stares of others as he leans down to kiss Baekhyun. It’s soft and sweet and very brief, but it still leaves Baek breathless. 

 

“Come on, Baekie,” Yixing’s voice is so soft. Baekhyun wants to wrap himself up in it. “We won't stay much longer. You have your present waiting for you at home.”

 

Baekhyun’s face lights up. “Oh! I nearly forgot about that!” He positively hops in place, grabbing Yixing’s hand and skipping to the sliding door that'll take them back inside. 

 

Yixing giggles behind him. “You know, you're like bubblegum sometimes.”

 

Baekhyun winks over his shoulder. “I actually had pink hair, once. I was literally bubblegum.”

 

Yixing’s eyes narrow, not letting go of Baekhyun’s hand as they make their way through the crowd. “Are you this cute on purpose? Or is that just a natural talent of yours?”

 

Baekhyun bats his eyelashes. He says, “Oh, no, this has taken years of practice,” earning a laugh and a kiss on the temple from Yixing. 

 

\-----

 

They're both giddy from the champagne by the time they're home. They kissed and giggled the entire ride to the apartment complex, laughing together about how they fooled everyone at the party. Yixing had grinned so proudly, informing Baekhyun that one of their most powerful shareholders had pulled Yixing aside, curling her hair around her finger before telling him that if Baekhyun weren't there with him, she would have found a way to snatch him up. Baekhyun felt warm, fuzzy at the proud look in Yixing’s eyes, joking about how Baekhyun was  _ all  _ his.

 

“Here, princess,” Yixing smiles, handing a pretty pink bag to Baekhyun, “take this to the bathroom and come out when you're ready.”

 

Baek quirks an eyebrow. The bag in his hand looks like a gift bag, the type that only expensive stores use. “Oh?” 

 

Yixing smirks, a tad mischievous. “Just go.”

 

Baek discovers it’s impossible to turn his back on Yixing without receiving a slap on the bum. Just a playful little spank as he turns to head to the bathroom, curious and anxious. What could be the gift? He has no idea. 

 

Once alone in the bathroom - the lights are so bright - he digs through the hot pink tissue paper to find the contents of the bag. He finds lace. A deep, blood red lace. He pulls it out, holding it in front of him. Oh! They're panties! 

 

He gasps, eyes going wide, reaching into the bag for more. He pulls out a matching top. There’s no padding, no wires, no complicated straps or buckles. Just lacey, red, breezy fabric. It’s pretty. He’s gone lingerie shopping with a few of his female sugar baby friends on enough occasions. He’s pretty sure this is called a babydoll top. 

 

“Zhang Yixing, you are full of surprises,” he murmurs to himself. 

 

Baekhyun has never worn lingerie before. He isn't opposed to the idea, he’s just never been presented with the opportunity. It’s slow, getting out of his suit, eyeing the pile of red lace on the countertop with wary eyes. He doesn't know if it’ll fit, if he’ll even look good. But he is being paid to do this and Yixing bought this for him so he absolutely has to do this. 

 

He avoids the mirror as he’s slipping it on. It’s not uncomfortable, just different. He wears tight enough pants that the snug panties aren't too much of a bother. He’s sure it’ll be more of a problem when he’s hard. That can be dealt with when the time comes. Baek squeezes his eyes shut, bracing himself, turning to the mirror. He squints one eye open, then the other. 

 

Oh. Okay. He looks good. Like,  _ really _ good. He was right when he said red looks best on him. His skin looks positively golden in comparison, his lips pink and shiny, his skin soft. The straps make his shoulders look strong and broad. The flowy waist of the brassiere makes his thin waist look so dainty. The panties hug his rounded hips so well. He turns around. His ass looks amazing. Thank you, Yixing. 

 

He swings the door open, leaning a shoulder against the doorframe, playful smirk on his lips. Yixing is walking from the closet toward the bed, rolling his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. He stops in his tracks at the sight of Baekhyun, though, eyes going wide. He smirks, brown eyes going black as he hungrily eyes Baekhyun up and down. 

 

“Oh, baby,” he purrs. “You were absolutely right about the red.” 

 

Yixing stalks toward him, reaching out to stroke the lace that's pulled taut across his chest. He hums, eyes grazing every inch of Baekhyun’s body. He looks so appreciative, Baek can feel the heat rising to his cheeks and pooling in his groin. 

 

“Turn around, princess.”

 

“Prepare yourself,” Baekhyun teases, “it’s quite a sight.” 

 

Yixing actually groans when Baekhyun turns around, arching his back to accentuate his bum. As expected, hands are immediately on him, kneading flesh. Yixing steps in close, breath hot against Baekhyun’s neck. 

 

“You look so pretty, baby,” he murmurs, pressing open-mouthed kisses below Baekhyun’s ear. The smaller boy shudders, reaching behind himself to grip Yixing’s forearms. The panties are already starting to get uncomfortable. 

 

Yixing spins Baekhyun around, hands tight on his waist so he can stare at him some more. Honestly, Baek loves attention, but Yixing's gaze is so intense he can feel himself shying away. The older man seems to notice Baekhyun’s growing problem, smiling triumphantly and sliding a hand down to cup Baekhyun through the panties. 

 

The lace is a little rough against his sensitive skin, but it's electric. Yixing looks positively wrecked just from looking at Baek, his skin flush, eyes blown out, pants tight around the front. He looks good, his dress shirt mostly unbuttoned, his sleeves rolled up to reveal strong forearms. Baekhyun wants to immortalize this, the way Yixing is looking at him like he could positively eat him whole. 

 

“Do you feel pretty, baby?”

 

With the way he’s looking at him? How could he not feel pretty? “Yes, daddy, I do.”

 

Yixing yanks Baekhyun in for a kiss, walking backward and pulling the younger man with him. “You’re always pretty, baby. But like this,” he steps back again, eyeing Baek up and down, “you're a masterpiece.”

 

“Shush.” Baek is burning, his cheeks probably so pink. He then realizes where Yixing has led him, as his back is being pressed against the cool glass of the window. 

 

“I refuse to be quiet, baby,” Yixing says, mouthing down Baekhyun’s throat, hands roaming his torso eagerly. “I want you to know how fucking gorgeous you are.” 

 

Baekhyun groans, his heart beating probably triple what's healthy. Yixing drops down to his knees in front of him, watching as his hands stroke the smooth skin of Baekhyun’s thighs. Baek threads his fingers through Yixing’s soft locks. The older man hums. “Remind me to get you some thigh highs next time.”

 

Baekhyun loves the sound of next time. He also loves the feeling of Yixing’s lips, pressing and sucking on the soft flesh of his thighs. Yixing’s mouth is magic, he’s come to discover. His lips are so pillowy, his breath hot and damp, his tongue skilled and meticulous. Yixing nips deliberately hard on the flesh, pulling a squeak out of Baekhyun who tugs at Yixing’s hair in warning.

 

“Don’t kid yourself,” he bites again, “you love it.”

 

Baekhyun really does. He likes the sting. He likes it when Yixing spanks him or bites him or squeezes a bit too hard around his throat. It’s thrilling. Yixing is always thrilling, but when he gets like this - hungry, ravenous, greedy - it’s a whirlwind. Pain and pleasure mix so well.

 

Just as Baek asked the very first night together, Yixing fucks him against the window. He mutters filthy words about the world needing to see Baek like this. He preps him with Baekhyun’s face pressed against the cool glass, growling about how the world should see Baekhyun all dressed up for Yixing. Growling about how the world should see Baekhyun falling apart on Yixing’s fingers, Yixing’s cock. It has Baek keening, whimpering for Yixing to hurry up. He’s so hard, straining against the rough lace, leaking an insane amount and probably ruining these panties forever. Whatever. Hopefully Yixing will buy him more.

 

Baekhyun isn’t even paying attention to the breathtaking view before him. Rather, his eyes are pinched shut, his mouth agape and blowing steam onto the window. Yixing is thrusting so deep, so concise, crumbling Baekhyun into bits. Yixing bites onto Baekhyun’s shoulder, groaning. His hands are brutal, territorial, probably bruising fingerprints into the skin of Baekhyun’s waist. Baek’s chest is releasing a mantra of simultaneously pleading and thanking. He wants so much more, yet he’s never felt anything so good. It’s a perfect push and pull. Yixing gives so much, yet he always seems to be somewhat holding back.

 

When Yixing’s hand slides down into Baekhyun’s panties, wrapping around the base of his dick, Baek absolutely screams. He feels so sensitive, and he isn’t sure if it’s from the champagne, the sex from earlier, or the way Yixing keeps muttering in his ear that he’s so gorgeous so fucking gorgeous. Baekhyun loves being praised. 

 

Baek is feeling closer and closer to tipping over the edge. Yixing sucks in a loud breath. “I could keep you like this forever, baby, just like this, just for me.”

 

Tears prick at Baekhyun’s eyes as his orgasm rips through him, the clench in his muscles pulling Yixing along with him.

 

They clean up languidly. Yixing helps him out of the lingerie, all gentle hands and soft kisses where the straps left indents in his flesh. Baekhyun should feel sated, exhausted, droopy. Instead, he feels fluttery, giddy. He’s afraid it has something to do with the way Yixing handles him, softly, tenderly, like Baek is far too valuable to break.

 

Yixing lets Baekhyun borrow an aged college hoodie. It’s oversized and ridiculously comfortable, and Baekhyun feels so happy. Yixing falls asleep relatively quickly, breath heavy and steady, lips slightly parted. He looks so pretty like this, neutral and peaceful. Baekhyun feels nowhere near sleepy. He climbs out of bed, making sure not to jostle Yixing, sitting down on the floor next to the window.

 

He pulls his knees up and hugs them to his chest, resting his chin on his knees and looking down at the city below. It amazes Baekhyun, the endless activity in Seoul. And the Gangnam district is so beautiful, clean, glamorous. He’s surrounded by beautiful buildings and twinkling lights. There are no stars in the city, but the lights below him are a wonderful replacement.

 

It reminds him of a song that he and Chanyeol wrote together when they were in college. They went on a trip together, renting a hotel room with a view as mesmerizing as this one and had stayed up all night writing a little tune about the city lights and the stories they tell. He starts humming it, just softly, before deciding to just sing it to himself.

 

“You really should make a career out of that voice of yours.”

 

Baekhyun turns around. Yixing is laying on his side, his head propped up on his hand. “How long have you been watching me?”

 

“Not long. I heard pretty singing and it woke me up.” He smiles, blinks slowly. “You really should be a star, Baekhyun.”

 

Baek smiles bashfully, unfolding himself from his seat on the floor. Yixing rolls onto his back, spreading out an arm for Baekhyun to tuck himself under. “I almost was,” Baek says, cozying himself up to Yixing’s side. “I was studying musical theatre in college.”

 

Yixing chuckles, pulling Baek in tight and tugging the blankets up so they’re snug underneath Baek’s chin. “That’s fitting. Drama  _ and  _ music.”

 

“I’m quite the performer, you know.”

 

“Oh, I know.” Another chuckle. Baekhyun feels warm. Yixing’s chest makes a wonderful pillow. “Why did you drop out?”

 

Baekhyun sighs. This is something he hasn’t had to talk about for a long time. “Chanyeol and I were terrible students. He was studying music composition and production. We were roommates, obviously, and we spent more time either drunk or hungover than actually going to class.” Baek laughs. “One day we were like ‘why the fuck are we going to school for music? We know we’re good at this shit why don’t we just get started on it instead of writing fucking essays and shit?’ So we dropped out, enlisted just to get that over with-”

 

“Wait, you already did your military service?” Yixing blinks down at him. 

 

“Yeah. We just wanted to get that done right away so we could move on with our lives.”

 

Yixing hums. He brings a hand up to run his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair absently. “Interesting. What was that like?”

 

Baekhyun chuckles. “Wonderful. I was  _ very  _ popular.”

 

Yixing’s laugh is loud and genuine. It makes Baekhyun giggle alongside him. “Oh, I bet you were, with an ass like that.”

 

“You wouldn’t believe the sexually confused young men that enlist! That’s kind of how this whole thing started.”

 

“What? The sex for money?” 

 

Baekhyun blinks, thinking. “Yeah. Like. I realized I enjoy sex. I’m good at it. And there’s enough sexually confused men out there who would be willing to let it all out on me for a price.”

 

Yixing hums, contemplating. His fingers are so soothing in Baek’s hair, gentle and affectionate. “You’re a smart little businessman, Baekhyun. You're so full of potential.”

 

Baekhyun doesn't say anything for a moment. He lets Yixing’s words simmer for a bit. “Am I wasting it?”

 

Somehow, Yixing pulls Baekhyun in even tighter. They seem to sink further into the mattress. This might be Baekhyun’s favourite place. “That depends. Do you want more? Or are you happy with what you have?”

 

Baekhyun doesn't answer. He stares straight ahead, at nothing in particular. Is he happy with what he has? He’s happy right now, buried and cocooned in Yixing’s embrace, sharing with him and just being with him. But is he happy with that? Or does he want more? 

 

He tries really hard to force himself to fall asleep. He does not want to think about this right now. Whatever this is. 

 

\-----

 

He’s just beginning to doze off when his phone starts buzzing somewhere on the bed. He blinks one eye open, looking down at his chest where a snoozing Kitty is curled up. He glances around the room, the large window letting in the afternoon sun. He digs around in the sheets, trying desperately hard not to jostle Kitty too much. 

 

The caller ID tells him it's Chanyeol. “What do you want?”

 

Chanyeol scoffs, mocking offence. “Hello, stranger. I haven't seen you in four days. Wondering if you're ever coming home or if I need to find a new roommate.”

 

Baekhyun laughs, startling Kitty. He coos and scratches her ear in apology. She starts vibrating, purring as she lets her eyes close again. “I’ll come home eventually. I’ve been at Xing’s.”

 

There's a pause on the other end. Static feeds through the receiver and Baekhyun winces, expecting something bad to happen. “Listen,” Chanyeol says, “I don't know anything about your Gay Powers or anything but I doubt people can have sex for ninety-six hours straight. You would have long dehydrated by now.”

 

Another laugh, though Baekhyun tries to keep it quiet so as not to disturb Kitty. “Yixing hasn't been here for three days, silly.”

 

“What!?” Chanyeol practically shrieks. “Why are you at your sugar daddy’s house if you're not working?”

 

“He had to fly to China for work, Chanyeol,” Baek chimes, as if it's the most obvious fact ever told. “Someone had to stay and take care of Kitty.”

 

Another pause. “Who's Kitty?”

 

“The kitten that's napping on my chest right now.”

 

“You guys have a cat together.” He isn't asking. Just a statement. 

 

“I mean, it's technically Yixing’s cat but he’s always working so I’m always the one taking care of her.” 

 

Baekhyun can hear Chanyeol’s sigh through the receiver. It makes Baekhyun feel a bit of panic. “Baekhyun, I hope you know what you're doing.”

 

Baek’s jaw clenches. “I told you not to worry about me.”

 

“But I am.” Baekhyun doesn't blame him. He and Chanyeol have been inseparable, codependent for a long time. They're basically family. They've always looked out for each other. They've always had each other to use as a shoulder to cry on. “When is Yixing coming home?”

 

Baekhyun hopes Chanyeol doesn't notice how small and broken his voice sounds when he says, “He’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

 

It’s been about a week since the staff party. Baekhyun pretends not to notice but there has definitely been a shift in dynamics between the two of them. He finds himself spending more time visiting with Yixing than sitting on him. Yixing is a decent cook, and he always asks Baekhyun what  _ he _ wants for dinner. Baekhyun plays the piano while Yixing cooks. They eat together, they fall asleep together, they wake up together. Baekhyun gives Yixing a departing kiss before he leaves for work every morning. He tries to justify it. He tries to pretend it's fine, he’s being paid, he’s just thorough with his job. 

 

Except, before Yixing left for China, he and Baekhyun hadn't had sex in three days. 

 

“Come home tomorrow, Baekhyun. I don't care how late you get back, just come home at some point.”

 

Baekhyun is not someone to easily be bossed around. Yet, he says, “Okay.”

 

“I miss you, buddy. And I think you can use some space from Yixing’s place, don't you think?”

 

Baekhyun pets Kitty’s nose gently. More of a comfort to himself than to her. “Yes.” 

 

“Love you, bud. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Baekhyun pretends he can't hear how sad Chanyeol sounds for him. He hates it when people worry about him. “I love you too, Yeol.”

 

Baekhyun moves sluggishly through the remainder of the day. He plays the piano, he cooks dinner, he cleans the loft thoroughly. He laughs to himself, thinking this looks a lot like nesting. He does anything, though, anything to distract himself from a feeling he is very afraid of. 

 

He tries to distract himself from missing Yixing. 

 

\-----

 

Baekhyun wakes up to the feeling of arms snaking around his waist, hot breath against the back of his neck. He’s groggy, but his mind feels completely clear, his heart leaping as he swirls around in the sheets, pressing a sleepy kiss to Yixing’s mouth. He can feel tears threatening behind his eyelids, still closed as he’s half asleep. He’s missed his warmth. He’s missed his hands.

 

“Morning, Baek,” he whispers. He’s missed his voice. Baekhyun doesn't say anything, too tired to speak, too afraid of accidentally crying. Why does he feel like crying? It was only three days. 

 

Most importantly, he’s only a client. He tries to chant that over and over in his head. Yixing is just a client. He’s a client. He writes a check to Baekhyun every week. He’s his source of income. Nothing more. Nothing more. 

 

“I missed you, baby.”

 

He’s so much more. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut tighter, willing away the sharp pain in his chest. He wraps his arms tight around Yixing, crushing him, clinging to him. He can't stop kissing him. He won't open his eyes. Seeing his face will probably make this worse. 

 

“Baek,” Yixing breathes between kisses. Baekhyun doesn't stop kissing him. “Baek, are you okay? You haven't looked at me since I got in.”

 

Baekhyun pulls away from Yixing’s mouth. It takes him another moment to collect himself before blinking his eyes open. He sucks in a breath. Oh, man, he's missed Yixing. 

 

“I was kissing you.” His voice is very small. He hopes Yixing doesn't notice. 

 

Yixing chuckles, fingers brushing Baekhyun’s hair off his forehead. “Yeah. You kiss with your eyes closed.” 

 

Baekhyun blinks, biting at his lower lip. It’s a nervous habit. He shouldn't be feeling nervous. “You don't?”

 

“No,” Yixing states. His eyes look irreparably soft, like they've been replaced with cottontails or cashmere. “I always kiss with my eyes open.”

 

Baekhyun cocks an eyebrow. He’s kind of grateful for the conversation. It keeps his mind off the issue at hand. “Why?”

 

“Why do you kiss with your eyes closed?”

 

“Isn't that how you're supposed to kiss?” Yixing only blinks in response. So, Baekhyun continues, “I mean… it amplifies the feeling, I guess. There’s nothing else except touch and taste.”

 

“Yes, but kissing with your eyes open adds sight. You're real pretty from up close, you know.” 

 

Baekhyun blushes, twisting to bury his face in the pillow to hide it. Yixing giggles at him. The older man strokes a gentle hand up and down Baekhyun's side. He’s missed being touched. It’s weird. He had gone months without a client and he hadn't missed being coddled as much as he has the past couple days. He purposely avoids wondering if maybe it’s just Yixing. 

 

“Come here,” Yixing whispers, gentle fingers in Baek’s hair to coax his face away from the pillowcase. “I wanna try kissing with my eyes closed.” 

 

Yixing is leaning in before Baek has time to process what's happening. His eyes automatically flutter shut as Yixing’s lips press into his, but he fights it, taking the opportunity to kiss Yixing’s way. It’s odd, but it’s nice. Yixing’s eyelashes brush against his cheeks. He has very faint freckles that Baekhyun hasn't noticed before. Yixing’s eyebrows pinch together as he deepens the kiss, moaning softly into Baekhyun’s mouth. He could get used to watching him like this.

 

Yixing pulls back, lips shiny and kiss-bruised. He opens his eyes, eyelids heavy and pupils foggy. “You're right,” he pants, quiet, tender. Baekhyun’s stomach twists. “I like feeling you. But I prefer seeing you.”

 

This is fucking terrifying. Baekhyun feels like he's plummeting, free-falling from the highest of heights. His stomach is in his throat, his heart is racing, his mind is spinning. He can't help but feel like this is really bad for him. 

 

“You look pretty when you kiss,” he whispers, not even aware of what he’s saying. Yixing laughs, eyes so sparkly Baekhyun swallows thickly, leaning in to kiss Baek’s nose. He pushes at Baekhyun’s shoulder until the smaller boy is flat on his back, Yixing sliding overtop him. 

 

“You're so cute, Hyunnie,” Yixing hums, pressing kisses into the hollows beneath his jaw. “I'm a bit smitten with you, you know.”

 

Baekhyun’s fingers reflexively curl into Yixing’s shirt. The older man must be aware of Baekhyun’s racing heartbeat, the sound of a herd of buffalo, hooves beating the ground with fervour. Everything about this is off-limits. His clients aren't supposed to  _ like _ him. His clients are just supposed to fuck him. 

 

He lets Yixing detangle him, though. He lets Yixing use lips and fingertips to unravel him. Baekhyun is kind of addicted to Yixing. It’s a dependency, he knows. He knows it's bad for his health, his life, but he can't stop coming back for more. Just a quick fix to hold him over, until he needs it again. 

 

He feels hollow. He lets Yixing have his way. He lets Yixing coax a flush to his skin, suck the air right from his lungs. He lets Yixing make him moan, plead, dig his fingers into Yixing’s back to keep him grounded. It doesn't get rid if the weight in his chest, though. The feeling that this probably needs to stop. The feeling that he’s doing something he isn't supposed to. The feeling that he's  _ feeling  _ something he isn't supposed to. 

 

Baekhyun is not allowed to fall in love. He has no future anywhere besides selling his body. He needs to stop looking at Yixing and seeing a man instead of a pay check. 

 

\-----

 

He doesn't feel like using his key, so he knocks. The door is quick to open, Chanyeol standing before him with a welcoming smile. Baekhyun immediately crumbles, heaving out a sob and stepping in to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s waist. 

 

“Oh no, oh no,” Chanyeol mutters, hugging Baekhyun back and shuffling away from the door so he can close it. His arms wrap around Baekhyun’s shoulders tightly, head ducked down to press his face in the smaller boy’s hair. He waddles them over to the couch, plopping down and pulling Baekhyun with him, cradling him in his arms until Baek stops crying. It takes a while, but Chanyeol is always patient. “What did he do?”

 

Baekhyun sniffs, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand. “He cooked me dinner. He let me play his piano. He treated me like royalty. He told me I was pretty. He got me a kitten.” He pauses to cry a little harder. Chanyeol squeezes him a bit tighter, face flooded in concern. Baekhyun really loves his best friend. “He swears in Chinese when he stubs his toe on the coffee table. He’s convinced Korean television is better than Chinese. He likes to shower until the water runs cold. He kisses with his eyes open because he thinks I’m pretty up close.”

 

Chanyeol sighs. He looks properly distressed, petting a hand through Baekhyun's hair. “Oh, Baekhyun.” Baek hates the sympathetic tone in his voice. “You've got it bad.”

 

Baekhyun snivels, swatting at Chanyeol’s chest. “I’m pathetic.”

 

Chanyeol is quick to shake his head. “No, you're not. You've fallen in love. That tends to happen when you spend all your time with someone. Especially someone you're sleeping with.”

 

Baekhyun should have picked up more clients. He should have found a balance, set boundaries a long time ago. He let things go way too far. “You know,” he says, voice shaking with the aftershocks of a good cry, “today was the first time we’ve had sex in a week.” 

 

Chanyeol blinks. “He was only gone three days.” Realization flashes in his eyes and he whips his gaze down to reprimand. “Baekhyun!” 

 

“I liked his company too much. I didn't wanna leave. Even when we weren't… working.”

 

Chanyeol takes a big breath, looking frustrated. He pets Baekhyun over his clothes, rocking him back and forth for a bit while he thinks. Baek feels so small, so fragile. He appreciates Chanyeol’s affection, his warm hands, his strong arms. He hates himself for wishing it were Yixing. 

 

Baekhyun sighs. “He makes me happy.”

 

Chanyeol snorts. “Really? Because it looks to me like you're pretty sad.”

 

Baekhyun coughs out a laugh. “Shit, you're right.” Chanyeol laughs. Baekhyun buries himself into the fabric of Chanyeol’s t-shirt. “But, seriously, I felt so special when I was with him. He made me feel… a little less worthless.”

 

Chanyeol scoffs, pushing Baekhyun off his chest so he can look into the other’s eyes. “Worthless? Baekhyun, you are the single most expensive person I know.”

 

“That's the thing,” Baek mumbles, avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze, “I’m a product.”

 

“Baek,” Chanyeol sighs, eyebrows furrowing. “I thought you liked your job.”

 

“I did. I do.” He shakes his head, playing with the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt distractedly. “Yixing just somehow made me feel like I can be doing more.”

 

“Do you think Yixing loves you back?”

 

Baekhyun blinks, thinking. Yixing is kind. Yixing is very good to him. Yixing likes to compliment Baekhyun and make him feel valuable and special. Yixing is just a very warm person. Yixing is too nice. “I think he’s just bad at being a sugar daddy. I don't think he understood that he didn't need to be so nice to me.”

 

Chanyeol smiles a little half smile. “He’s that nice, huh?”

 

“You should see the way he looks at  _ everyone _ . I've never seen so much love packed into one body.”

 

Chanyeol hums, pulling Baekhyun in against his chest again. He rocks Baek back and forth, as if he knows the next words are gonna hurt. “Well, Baek, it looks like you have a decision to make.”

 

He knows Chanyeol's right. This is all a very bad thing. This is dangerous to everything Baekhyun has built. Baekhyun’s career, Baekhyun’s lifestyle, Baekhyun’s idea of fun. He can't settle down with Yixing. He can't settle down with the man who signs his checks. He can't sell his love to Yixing. What else is Baek supposed to do?

 

Yixing might have said Baek is full of potential, but that doesn't change anything. Baekhyun can't magically change everything. He can't give up luxuries he's learned to afford to go back to school. He really does like his job. He’s a good sugar baby. He can't let the compliments of the man who pays to get in his pants get to his head. Yixing is not the final authority on what Baek is capable of. Baekhyun knows what he can do. What he will do. 

 

He let things get too far. He hadn't set boundaries, he welcomed change with open arms and a willing attitude. He needs to send it back. Change is not welcome. Baekhyun was perfectly happy before Yixing, and he’ll be happy after him, too. 

 

\-----

 

Yixing isn't expecting Baekhyun at his office. His assistant recognizes him, anyway, and lets him in. She’s awfully pretty. And very nice. He hopes Yixing pays her fairly. 

 

When Yixing looks up from the paperwork on his desk, his eyes widen briefly in surprise. His surprise is quickly dissipating into a warm, welcoming, wistful smile. He puts his papers down, immediately rising from his seat to meet Baekhyun halfway. 

 

“Baek,” he kisses him, “what a nice surprise.”

 

Baekhyun remains stiff, letting Yixing kiss him briefly before clearing his throat. “Yixing, I… I came because we need to talk.”

 

Yixing blinks, wide-eyed and a tad worried. Baek feels sick. He’s so beautiful. He’s really going to miss that face. 

 

“We should sit.”

 

It feels awfully formal, Yixing behind his desk, Baekhyun sitting in the chair across. He feels like he's being interviewed. He feels like he's about to make some business deal. Yixing looks really handsome with the afternoon light shining in behind him. Baekhyun feels cold all over. 

 

“Yixing, I… I think we need to end this.”

 

Baekhyun never, ever wanted to see what Yixing looks like when he’s disappointed. He feared how terrible it would look, a frown, a sadness behind his eyes. He was right. It’s the most heartbreaking thing Baekhyun has ever seen. He really wants to cry. 

 

“But…” he takes a breath, brow furrowing, contemplating. “What?”

 

“Xing, I… you know I’m just a temporary arrangement, right? I did what I was asked to do for you.” 

 

Yixing just keeps staring Baekhyun, as if he’s speaking some dead language that no one understands. 

 

“Listen, Yixing.” He shifts in his seat, buying time. “I made a mistake. I didn't set the boundaries I should have. I got caught somewhere between work and pleasure and that was unprofessional of me.”

 

Yixing looks so dumbfounded. He shakes his head, as if that will help process what he’s hearing. “Work and pleasure? Baekhyun you literally have sex for a living.”

 

Baekhyun is fully aware that Yixing did not intend for that to be offensive. That doesn't stop the words from stinging, however. He blinks vigorously, willing down the tears that are threatening to swell up. 

 

He feels a single tear roll down his cheek. “It’s a different kind of pleasure.”

 

Yixing clenches his jaw, sitting forward in his seat and leaning his elbows on his desk. He looks terribly distressed, utterly confused, a bit hurt. Baekhyun can feel his heart shattering into a million pieces. 

 

“I’m sorry, Yixing. Keep your money for this week.” He makes to get up, sniffing and wiping at his cheeks. Yixing isn't looking at him, he's staring off into the distance, clearly lost in thought. “We only fucked once, anyway.”

 

Baekhyun closes the office door behind him, hoping he doesn't look too shattered when he gives Yixing’s assistant a polite bow, heading for the elevator. Baekhyun has never felt such sacrifice, before. He’s also never felt so hollow. 

 

\-----

 

“You need to get laid,” Sehun states simply, sipping apathetically from his straw as he watches Baekhyun hunker down into the seat across from him. 

 

Baekhyun frowns. “This feels awfully familiar.”

 

Sehun smiles around his straw as the waiter approaches. He waits for Baekhyun to order his water before continuing. “You look just as bad as you did when you were clientless. What's up?”

 

Baek takes a big breath. He’s felt terrible since his conversation with Yixing. He hasn't slept very well. He’s resorted to crawling into Chanyeol’s bed, desperate for any sort of contact with another human. It isn't the same. Chanyeol is always a comfort but nothing can rid Baekhyun of the hollowness in his chest. He misses Yixing so much. 

 

“I called things off with Yixing.”

 

Sehun hums, nodding, as if it's the most obvious thing anyone’s ever said. Baekhyun really does enjoy his weekly lunches with Sehun. But sometimes he really wants to strangle the younger boy. 

 

“Figures. I knew you'd chicken out.” 

 

Baekhyun gapes, dumbfounded. “Well, excuse me.” 

 

Sehun has the audacity to cackle. Baekhyun is really confused. “Baek, what is it with you and running away from feelings?”

 

Baekhyun blinks at him. Sehun got a new haircut, he notices. It looks really good. The watch on his wrist looks brand new, too. Most importantly, his face looks unprecedentedly happy. Why does Sehun look so happy?

 

“I’m going to take this opportunity to give you some news,” Sehun says. “Jongin and I are moving in with Junmyeon. We’ve dissolved our contract.”

 

Baek physically feels his jaw hit the ground. “What!?”

 

Sehun smiles. It’s small and wistful. He’s staring dreamily at where his fingers fiddle with the straw in his glass. “Jun said he’d take care of us. He isn't paying us, anymore. He’s just… keeping us.”

 

Baekhyun is speechless. 

 

“We love him, you know. Jongin and I.” A particularly vigorous breeze flies through, tossing Sehun’s haircut about. “And he loves us.”

 

Baekhyun’s stomach does flips and twirls. Since when did Sehun sound so grown up? It’s so much to process. “So, what are you going to do? Career-wise?”

 

Sehun shrugs. “We’ll figure something out. For now Jongin and I are just gonna hang out at Jun- our place.” He laughs. “We’ll be like trophy wives.”

 

Baekhyun hums, thinking. He knows why Sehun told him this. It’s obvious, an example that it’s possible to fall in love, even in this career field. That it is possible to give it up. But Baekhyun is so unsure. He doesn't know if he could do it. 

 

“I can't do that, Sehun,” he says, voice low. “I can't just sit at home. I need to do something with myself. I need some sort of independence.”

 

Sehun shrugs like it's totally obvious. “So? Go back to school. Open a cafe. Get a fucking bartending job. You can do anything.”

 

Baekhyun laughs. “You should make inspirational posters.” 

 

Sehun smirks, entirely smug. They order their usuals, sitting idly by for a little while. Baekhyun does some pondering. 

 

“What about Chanyeol?”

 

“Fuck Chanyeol,” Sehun says. Baekhyun scoffs, totally offended. “No seriously, fuck Chanyeol. Is Mr. Smiles still straight?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Shame.”

 

Baek rolls his eyes. There are a lot of factors that contribute to this entire problem. There’s the thought of leaving Chanyeol. There’s the thought of Baekhyun’s future. What Baekhyun is supposed to do with his life. He’s still so young. 

 

But most importantly, the chance of Yixing loving him back. Baek knows he loves Yixing. For all he knows, to Yixing he was nothing but an expensive piece of ass. Of course, with the way Baekhyun was treated, spoken to, it gives evidence of Baek perhaps being something more. But Yixing was just a remarkably nice and loving person. 

 

“The only way you'll know is to talk to him, jesus, Baek,” Sehun scolds, rolling his eyes. “I can actually see the cogs working in your brain, it’s really not that difficult.”

 

Oh, but it is. It really is. 

 

\-----

 

“But I want sushi!” 

 

“Noooooo,” Baek whines from the couch, pouting dramatically like the baby he is. “I’m not craving sushi.”

 

“Then what do you want?” Chanyeol asks, looking properly annoyed. He stands in their kitchen, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

Baekhyun pouts. “I don't know.”

 

“Byun Baekhyun if you don't think of something to eat in the next twenty seconds, I’m ordering sushi.”

 

Baekhyun can't think of anything to do besides scream. It seems to work, as Chanyeol is distracted from dialling the japanese place down the street, opting to tackle Baekhyun to the couch. He pins Baekhyun down, being at a size advantage, and Baek struggles against him. They're both giggling by the time they're done. Just a couple of kids, they are. 

 

“Sehun asked about you again, today.”

 

“Asked if I’m still straight?” 

 

“Says it’s a shame.”

 

Chanyeol laughs, releasing Baekhyun from his death grip and slouching back into the cushions. “All your friends are ridiculously good looking. I’m not even gay but I would totally hit Sehun.”

 

“You've said that about a few guys I know, now,” Baekhyun teases, triumphant smirk on his lips. “I’m starting to get the feeling you're not so straight after all.”

 

“Leave me alone. I’m ordering sushi.”

 

Baekhyun whines, though whatever fight he had left in him has clearly drained. Chanyeol gets busy dialling just as Baek’s phone starts buzzing in his back pocket. He puts it to his ear without bothering to check the ID, expecting it to be some automatic voice congratulating him on his free trip, at this time of day. 

 

“Hello,” he chimes. 

 

“Baek.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart literally halts in his chest. He’s forgotten how to breathe, his eyes going wide. He wasn't expecting to hear that voice again. He also wasn't expecting for it to hurt so much. 

 

“I’m sorry to call you, Baek. I just… I accidentally made too much food. I’m used to cooking for two and I…”

 

Yixing trails off. Baekhyun still hasn't said anything. Chanyeol is glancing over at him with a frown, clearly noticing Baekhyun’s panic. 

 

Yixing continues, “I meant to call anyone and I automatically called you. I’m sorry.”

 

It hurts to hear his voice, but it hurts more to think of him hanging up. “Wait!”

 

Chanyeol’s finished placing his order and is now watching Baekhyun with pursed lips. He looks concerned. Chanyeol has a bad habit of worrying about Baek. 

 

“I’ll come over. I don't mind. Chanyeol ordered sushi and I’m not really feeling sushi, anyway.” He has no idea what he’s saying. It’s sort of just spilling out. 

 

Yixing chuckles. Baekhyun’s stomach twists in knots. “I made peanut curry chicken.”

 

“Holy shit that sounds delicious.” It’s stupid, how easily Baek can fall into old habits with him. He clears his throat, forcing himself to act a little less friendly, feel a little less soft. 

 

“You are welcome to come over. As, you know, friends. And former colleagues.” 

 

“Very well put.” He pushes a hand through his hair. He already regrets going over and he hasn't even got off his couch, yet. “I’ll be over soon. Tell Kitty I’m excited to see her.”

 

“She has a name now, actually.” Yixing pauses. “Bubblegum.”

 

Baekhyun doesn't know what to say, so he just hangs up. He heaves out a loud breath. Chanyeol stares incredulously at him. 

 

“Please tell that wasn't who I think it is,” he says. 

 

Baekhyun purses his lips, sighing. “He invited me over. As friends.” 

 

Chanyeol sighs, leaning his elbows on his knees as putting his face in his hands. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Baek. It’s exhausting, worrying about you all the time.”

 

Baekhyun gets up from the couch, grabbing a light jacket and his keys off the counter. He feels tense, his shoulders up to his ears, his jaw clenched tight. “I told you not to worry about me.” Chanyeol doesn't say anything. “I just… I miss him, Chanyeol. I need more closure.”

 

“Be careful, Baek.”

 

“You know how I feel about that word.”

 

“Be careful.”

 

With a sigh, Baekhyun leaves the apartment. He takes the train to Gangnam, head spinning viciously. His chest feels tight, his hands are shaking. He’s so nervous. He knows he’ll probably do something stupid.

 

Yixing named the goddamn cat fucking  _ Bubblegum _ . He doesn't know why that makes him so mad. Perhaps it’s because he’s jealous, this cat is Yixing’s new bubblegum. Yixing thinks this cat is sweet and fun and adorable, just like he used to find Baekhyun. He feels replaced. He has no right to feel this way. It was him that cut ties in the first place. 

 

It’s been hardly a week since he last stepped foot in this apartment. He should not be feeling such a strong wave of nostalgia at the sight of the high ceilings, the leather furniture, his beloved grand piano. He hates himself for feeling so… sad. 

 

“Hey, Baek. It’s really good to see you.”

 

Baekhyun smiles and nods. He doesn't trust his voice right now. He follows Yixing to the kitchen, picking up a mewing Kitty - Bubblegum - on the way. She kisses his fingers excitedly. It appears she missed him, too. 

 

Dinner is quiet. They exchange a few words, polite and friendly. It’s palpable, however, the thickness in the air. There’s so much Baekhyun wants to say, do. There’s so much stirring behind Yixing’s sparkly eyes, begging to be set free. Baek tastes it on his tongue when he breathes. He can feel it when he lifts his fingers into the air. Yixing looks so good, tonight. He’s rarely dressed casually, today in a pale blue sweater and a pair of jeans. The blue makes his skin look like actual cream. Baekhyun misses the taste. 

 

Baek feels like gravity has been amped up to a thousand. He walks slowly toward the entranceway, Yixing close on his tail. He spins around to thank Yixing for dinner, only to be met with Yixing’s lips against his. 

 

“Don't go,” he whispers against Baekhyun’s mouth. Steady hands find Baek’s waist, pulling him in closer. “You have no idea how much I miss you.”

 

“Yixing,” Baek sighs, feeling his tears swell up behind his eyes. He rests his hands against the plane of Yixing’s chest, a barrier between them. He’s being careful. If only Chanyeol could see him now. “Yixing, this is bad.”

 

“But, why? Why is it bad?” Yixing keeps pressing kisses to Baekhyun’s frown, arms snaking tight around his back. 

 

“Because I care about you.”

 

“Good,” Yixing says with a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek, forehead, nose. “Then, stay.”

 

“I can't.”

 

Yixing finally pulls away with a sigh. “Okay, then. Let’s talk.”

 

He grabs Baekhyun by the hand and pulls him to the couch. He sits close, but still at a respectable distance. He also hasn't let go of Baekhyun’s hand. Baek instinctively squeezes, feeling so much more grounded, sturdy, with Yixing holding him in place. 

 

“Baek-”

 

“I can't keep selling… myself to you. I can't do that to myself.”

 

Yixing blinks, eyes wide. “I’m not asking you to. I’m asking if I could have you without a price.”

 

Here come the tears again. What is it about Yixing that makes Baekhyun want to cry so much? He whines, tipping his head back against the couch and pressing his hand to his eyes. Yixing scoots closer, thumb rubbing circles into the back of Baek’s hand. 

 

“I love you, Yixing, I really do. But you can't have me and share me with others.”

 

Yixing pauses. Baek still isn't looking at him but he can practically hear him thinking. “I love you, too Baek.” Baek releases a shattered sigh. “And I’m asking you to be with me… without having to share.”

 

Baekhyun looks up, then, frown etched on his face. “Then what am I supposed to do, Xing?”

 

Yixing is sitting so close, now, his other hand warm and comforting against Baekhyun’s thigh. “I can take care of you.”

 

Baekhyun laughs, a tad cynically, hand instinctively reaching to cup Yixing’s cheek. The older man leans into the touch, looking somewhat like a kitten himself. It warms Baekhyun’s chest. “I can't just sit at home and wait around for you, Xing.”

 

Yixing's eyes shoot open. He looks intently into Baekhyun’s sad eyes. “Go back to school. Achieve everything you’re capable of. I’ll be here to support you.” He leans in to kiss Baek. Baek kisses back, this time. “Do anything. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Baekhyun hums. The tears rolling down his cheeks feel warmer than the cold just moments before. He kisses Yixing with fervour, making up for lost time. He’s missed these lips. “I love you, Xing.”

 

“Please,” Yixing is breathless, mouth moving fluently with Baekhyun’s, hands rising to Baekhyun's face to wipe the tears away with his thumbs, “be mine.”

 

Yixing climbs in closer, caging Baekhyun against the couch. Baekhyun sighs, wide open, willing to let Yixing take. He’s missed this feeling, the terrifying feeling of plummeting, falling, tumbling down. It’s thrilling. Yixing is thrilling. Baekhyun never wants to miss this again. 

 

All he can think to say is, “I can't believe you named her Bubblegum.”

 

Yixing laughs, his chest shaking against Baekhyun’s. Baek wraps himself all around Yixing, clinging desperately. “I really missed you, okay?”

 

Baek giggles, pressing smiley kisses against Yixing’s equally elated grin. Baek is so happy. He’s so warm. They kiss endlessly, it seems, both drawing each other's breaths out in soft sighs until they're panting and pink. Yixing feels so solid against Baekhyun, who’s wrapped all four limbs around the older man, drinking him in. 

 

Yixing rises from the couch. Baekhyun squeaks, wrapping his limbs around him tighter to stay on. Yixing laughs at him, kissing him ecstatically. 

 

“Where are we going?” Baek asks. 

 

“I think Bubblegum has seen enough in her short life. Thought we may as well take this to the bedroom.”

 

Baekhyun smirks. “You’re so considerate,” he teases as he’s being dropped against the bed. Yixing rises onto his knees, pulling his sweater over his head. Baek hums. “Oh, yes. I’ve missed this.”

 

Yixing blushes, tugging playfully at Baekhyun’s hair before diving back in. He moves so fluidly, so gracefully. Baek still hasn't found out if Yixing actually dances. But, he’s so effortless, smooth, controlled in his movements, Baek is certain of it. 

 

Baekhyun is stripped of his own clothing by gentle hands. Yixing has always been gentle, has always handled Baekhyun with all the care in the world, but he’s never been so  _ soft.  _ Instead of merely taking care of Baek, setting his skin aflame, he’s so gentle, so loving. Baek loves the rough sex. He loves being choked and bit and fucked until he’s crying. But this. This is so perfect. Baek feels like he’s floating. 

 

“I was going to ask if I can still call you daddy,” Baekhyun says breathlessly as Yixing slowly preps him. “But you’re being too nice for that.”

 

“Shhh,” Yixing says, his free hand sliding up Baekhyun’s waist. “I’m enjoying this.”

 

Baekhyun hums. He feels so good in every way. His heart feels fulfilled, his mind fuzzy and warm, Yixing’s fingers caressing his torso, fucking him gently and slowly, making every nerve in his body sing. It’s just so good.

 

“Have I ever told you that you're pretty?”

 

Baek opens his eyes, just now noticing he’d had them shut. Yixing is watching his face as he scissors his fingers. “I think you’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

 

Yixing crawls up Baekhyun’s body, pulling his fingers out. Baekhyun whines at the loss but it soon vanishes as Yixing kisses the goddamn life out of Baekhyun. “You look so pretty like this. I’m glad I get to keep it.”

 

“Quit being so sappy and fuck me, already.”

 

Yixing laughs, shaking his head. He lines up with Baekhyun’s entrance, regardless. “Byun Baekhyun, you're a pain in my ass.”

 

“But you love me, though,” Baek teases. His chest releases a groan as Yixing pushes in, hands clawing at the other man’s biceps. 

 

“I do,” a kiss to Baekhyun’s neck, “I really do.”

 

Baekhyun really loves being spoiled. He loves being treated like royalty, damn you if you break him. Yixing treats him just how Baek deserves. He’s tender and affectionate and soft and careful. Careful. Baek has always hated that word. But it feels so nice coming from Yixing. 

 

Yixing is all hot breath and quiet murmurs. Baekhyun is all breathless moans and scrambling hands. Yixing sends Baekhyun flying, floating somewhere far above earth. Yixing is an anchor, ensuring Baekhyun’s safety, solidarity, security. He has no idea how anything - anyone - can be so perfect. 

 

Hands are equally gentle once they finish. Soft grips, warm fingertips. Yixing is so careful. Baekhyun never has been. He needs careful. 

 

“Shit.”

 

Yixing pulls Baekhyun in closer under the covers. “Hm?” He sounds half asleep. Honestly, Baek was almost asleep, too. 

 

“I gotta call Chanyeol.” He’s scrambling out from under the sheets. Yixing grabs for him and whines, but Baek wriggles free. He fishes his phone from his clothes on the floor. 

 

“Ayo,” Chanyeol greets. 

 

“Hey, just letting you know I’m not coming home tonight.”

 

Chanyeol sighs. “What did you do?”

 

“I promise I was very careful.” He smiles proudly. He turns around to look at Yixing who’s watching him with droopy eyes, a sleepy smile. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

 

“Am I allowed to stop worrying?”

 

“I never gave you permission to worry in the first place.” 

 

“Whatever, brat. Good night.”

 

Baek smiles. “Night, Yeol.”

 

Baekhyun crawls back under the covers, humming contentedly. Yixing wraps strong arms around Baekhyun's dainty torso. He’s so warm, so solid, so good. Baekhyun has never felt so whole. 

 

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

 

Baek lets the words settle on his skin. They crawl over him, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Say it again.”

 

Yixing smiles. His eyes are still closed as he’s quickly plummeting into slumber. “I love you.”

 

Baekhyun hums, kissing Yixing’s sleep-puffy lips. “I love you, too.” Yixing hums. Baekhyun sighs, watching the way his eyelashes brush his cheeks, the city lights outside the window illuminating his skin softly. “Good night, Xing.”

 

Yixing is already asleep. 

 

\-----

 

“I can't believe they were that good,” Baekhyun shouts over the crowd, even though Yixing is right next to him at the bar. “I haven't seen them play in a long time.”

 

“They were very good,” Yixing agrees, elbows on the surface of the bar. He takes a sip of his beer. That's all they serve here. “Except I’m a bit terrified. Your friend beat those drums to death. I’m scared of what he’ll do to me.”

 

Baekhyun laughs, bringing a hand up to brush through Yixing’s hair. They both look ridiculous, in fancy clothes in such a grungy place. It’s perfectly Chanyeol. “Believe me, he’s nothing but a huge teddy bear. Also, he’ll love you. I promise.”

 

Yixing smiles, grabbing Baek’s hand from his hair and kissing his knuckles. Yixing has been nervous all week. He knows that Chanyeol is Baekhyun’s family. Baekhyun has never seen the other man so afraid of making a good first impression. Baekhyun loves him so much. 

 

Chanyeol appears, then. Baek doesn't see him at first but he can tell by the way Yixing’s eyes widen. Baekhyun spins around in his bar stool, wide grin on full display. He hasn't been living with Chanyeol for a total of two weeks, now, and he misses his friend greatly. He yanks Chanyeol in for a hug. Chanyeol hugs back just as tight. 

 

“Since when was your band good?” Baek teases once they pull apart. 

 

“Uh, since the beginning of time.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, smiling stupidly wide. “Chanyeol, this is Yixing.”

 

Yixing bows politely. “Pleasure to meet you.”

 

Chanyeol sizes Yixing up with narrowed eyes. Baek can see right through the facade, the arms crossed right around his chest, the ridiculous sneer on his lips. Yixing, however, does not know Chanyeol like Baekhyun does. He looks terrified. “You know, Baekhyun has come home crying to me because of you.”

 

Yixing blinks. “I… I never intended to hurt him.”

 

“Chanyeol, quit being an idiot,” Baek reprimands. 

 

Chanyeol bursts into his usual toothy grin. “Yeah, I know.” He reaches forward to ruffle up Yixing’s hair. Yixing looks a tad shell-shocked. It’s enough to have Baekhyun bursting into giggles. “Nice to meet you. I hear you're very careful.”

 

“...What?”

 

“You're careful,” Baekhyun smiles, leaning forward to give Yixing a quick kiss. “Don't worry, it’s a good thing.” 

 

A very good thing. Chanyeol strikes up comfortable conversation with Yixing, something about his life back in China. Baekhyun isn't paying attention. He’s watching Yixing relax as the conversation progresses. He watches the way Chanyeol chats Yixing’s ear off, his dazzling smile absolutely blinding. 

 

Baekhyun is so happy. He thought he was happy before Yixing, but now that he’s experiencing this kind of happiness… he knows he’s never had anything so pure. So perfect. And now he gets to keep it.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- Baek doesn't go back to school  
> \- He auditions for a nearby theatre. They immediately cast him.  
> -Yixing proposes a year later  
> -They fly to Paris for the wedding  
> -Chanyeol soon discovers that he is definitely not straight, after all


End file.
